FateDate
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Berkisah tentang Kishinami bersaudara yang diberi kesempatan merasakan dunia nyata, mereka dikirm ke Planet lain jauh dari Moon Cell oleh AI misterius yang membuat kan tubuh asli untuk mereka, bagaimanakah Reaksi Kishinami bersaudara dengan para mahluk yang bernama Spirit ini?. Mungkin agak OOC dan rating T untuk sementara.
1. Chapter 1

**Salam semua, ini Raygha dan mepersembahkan kepada kalian semua Fate/Extra feat Date A Live. Disini saya masih amatir dan butuh intruksi tentang cara bikin fanfic yang baik dan benar. Disini, kedua protag dari Extra akan dianggap cannon, yang pria bernama Hakuno dan perempuan bernama Hakua sebagai kakak beradik yang terjebak perang cawan suci di Moon cell. Dan servant yang kupilih adalah Archer(No name) dan Gilgamesh sebagai servant mereka dalam cerita ini, tanpa menunggu lagi lets go.**

Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilik Nasuverse dan Date A Live, walaupun keren sih kalo gw yang punya LOL

Chapter 1: Fate/New World?

Ruang Hakuno  
Hakuno POV

'Apa yang terjadi? Semuanya menjadi gelap, bukankah seharusnya kita melawan BB?. Apa yang terjadi? dimana aku?' setelah aku mencoba membuka mata, aku melihat sekitar dan ternyata ini adalah ruangan yang selama ini ku kenal. Ya benar, ini adalah kamar ku bersama Archer dan tampak Archer sedang menunggu ku terbangun dari tadi sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Kau sudah bangun Master? Tak disangka , kau tertidur pulas sekali sehingga aku tidak tega segera membangunkan mu." Kata pemegang Kansho dan Byakuya ini, tersenyum.

'Tertidur? Kalau tidak salah,bukanya seharusnya kita berada di kedalaman Moon cell dan bertarung dengan BB? Apa yang terjadi? Kepala ku sangat pusing sambil memikirkannya dan juga di mana adiku Hakua?' Dan dengan sigap aku bangun dari kasur dan menghampiri Archer.

"Archer! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita bisa berada disini? Bukankah kita seharusnya sedang bertarung melawan BB dengan Hakua dan Gilgamesh?.

"Tenanglah Master, mari kita bicarakan pelan-pelan " Kata Archer dengan kedua tangan melambangkan untuk tenang. Aku pun mencoba menarik nafas dan menunggu jawaban dari Archer.

"Baiklah, sejujurnya aku pun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, aku hanya ingat disaat Gilgamesh menggunakan NP nya ke BB, selebih dari itu, aku juga terbaring di ruangan ini sama sepertimu." Kata Archer sambil menyilangkan tanganya "Apa master ingat sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, aku pun juga tidak tahu. Mari kita keluar ruangan dan bertemu dengan Rin dan Rani" Kata ku mengasih saran, mungkin mereka berdua tau apa yang terjadi atau setidaknya punya sedikit pentunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Sebelum itu Master, perlu kuingatkan bahwa aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang selama ini kita kenal." Archer mingingatkan.

'heh? Tidak bisa kluar apa-apaan itu?' dengan wajah bingung aku menatap wajah Archer dengan tampang serius itu.

"Apa maksudmu Archer? Bukankah kita berada di Tsukinoura?" kataku dengan wajah bingung dan menatap Archer sedikit lagi, Archer pun segera menjawab dengan wajah yang serius itu.

"Sepertinya kita berada jauh didalam bawah sadar mu Master, dan sepertinya kau memiliki tubuh asli diluar sana." Kata Archer menjelaskan.

"Tubuh asli? Maksudmu tubuh asli di dunia nyata!? Bukankah aku hanya NPC yang tidak memiliki tubuh lagi di dunia nyata?" kata ku sangat kaget.

Archer bergumam dan memegang dagu nya sambil berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya padaku, dan akhirnya menatap ku dengan telunjuk keatas seraya menjelaskan.

"Hakuno, kau ingat kan kalau servant mendapatkan informasi tentang perang Cawan Suci ini dari database Moon Cell?" Aku menganggukan kepala ku sebagai tanda komfirmasi, setelah mendengar pertanyaan Archer, dia pun melanjutkan kalimat nya "Seperti nya aku dapat informasi baru dari Moon Cell bahwa kau dibuat kan tubuh baru oleh salah satu AI di Moon Cell dan dikirim ke dunia lain jauh dari Moon Cell. Dan sepertinya, di dunia yang akan kita lihat nanti akan sangat berbeda dari yang kita lalui selama ini. Namun, tubuh ini belum sempurna dan masih dalam tahap penyesuaian dengan sekitar di dunia baru yang akan kita kunjungi dan dikatakan di database bahwa ada mahluk yang bernama _Sprit_ yang harus kita khuwatirkan di luar sana." Kata Archer sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Memang benar kalau servant mendapatkan pengetahuan mendasar tentang perang Cawan Suci dari Moon Cell, tapi siapa AI yang membuatkan tubuh untuk kita? Sakura? BB? Atau mungkin Rin dan Rani? Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang kemungkinan lain. Dan sekarang tubuh yang sedang kugunakan nanti berada di dunia lain selain Moon Cell, dunia seperti apa yang akan ku jumpai? Dan _Spirit_ , apakah mereka sama seperti servant? Servant adalah perwujudan dari Heroic Spirit, mungkin mereka tidak beda jauh dari Archer. Sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, aku teringat pertanyaan yang seharusnya kutanya dari tadi.

"Emm…Archer, apakah adiku juga mendapatkan tubuh seperti ku di dunia nyata?" aku bertanya sambil berharap.

"Tenang saja Master, ada 2 orang termasuk kita yang dibuatkan tubuh baru disini dan kebetulan dia mengasih daftar nama orang yang dikirim ke dunia ini bersama kita. Biar kubacakan, Hakuno Kishinami Servant: No Name dan Hakua Kishinami servant: Gilgamesh. Informasinya sangat terbatas dan beberapa ada yang corrupt, setidaknya adikmu ikut bersamamu." Dengan wajah sedikit tersenyum, Archer menjelaskan detil informasi itu.

Untunglah jika adiku selamat dan ada kemungkinan saat ini dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti ku dan sedang bersama Gilgamesh, aku mendengar suara ledakan entah darimana dan dengan sigap aku langsung berlari ketepian dan mencoba melihat jendela di dekat kasur, tapi tidak ada apa-apa dan gelap sekali.

"Archer! Suara apa itu!? Seperti ledakan yang dahsyat!" Aku bertanya sambil panic.

"seperti nya terjadi sesuatu di dunia nyata, sebaiknya kau segera keluar melalui pintu kamar, setelah kau membuka nya kau akan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi seperti ini." Kata Archer dengan muka agak murung.

"Kenapa bisa? Apakah itu artinya kita akan berpisah disini Archer? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!, kita akan menikmati dunia luar bersama layaknya teman seperjuangan" Aku berteriak tidak terima. Ini akan sia-sia jika dia tidak ikut dan menikmati udara segar yang sebenarnya di luar sana dan di saat aku ingin bicara lagi, Archer memotong pembicaraanku.

"Bukan begitu Master, kita tidak akan berpisah disini, kau bisa meminjam kekuatanku selagi kau dalam bahaya diluar sana. Sementara ini aku akan tidur didalam dirimu sebagai salah satu dari kepribadian dan kekuatan mu." Kata Archer menjelaskan.

"Aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan mu? Apakah itu mungkin? Bagaimana caranya?" Aku bertanya dengan serius dengan tampang masih tidak percaya.

"Kau akan tau nanti, cepat! sebelum tubuh asli mu terjadi apa-apa!" Kata Archer mengingatkan.

Dengan begitu aku mulai membuka pintu kamar dan cahaya putih yang sangat terang menyelimuti ku layaknya menarik ku menuju nirvana.

"Selamat berjuang Master, aku harap kau mendapat teman di dunia sana"Kata terakhir Archer sebelum dia tertidur di alam bawah sadar Hakuno.

 **Ruang Hakua**  
 **3** **rd** **POV  
**  
Dilain tempat. Gilgamesh juga menceritakan hal yang sama pada Hakua, tentang Hakua yang mendapat tubuh baru dan tentang dunia luar.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti heh? Hakua. Sang Raja sudah panjang lebar bicara padamau, jadi sebaiknya kau mengerti sepenuhnya." Kata Gilgamesh menyeringai. Seperti biasa, dia selalu duduk di singgasana nya yang agung itu. **  
**  
"iya-iya, jika benar seperti itu, berarti Nii-san juga mendapatkan kekuatan dari Archer?" Kata Hakua mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

"Hmph…Faker, aku tidak pernah suka dengan orang itu. Seenaknya berbicara di depan Raja dengan nada yang sok tau saat kita masih di Moon Cell, lain kali dia akan merasakan amarah sesungguhnya dari Raja." Kata Gilgamesh dengan nada kesal.  
 **  
Ruang Hakua  
Hakua Pov**

Seperti inilah Gilgamesh, dia terlihat masih kesal karna pernah diejek oleh Servant kakakku, klo tidak salah servant nya tidak punya nama, dan dulunya dia adalah Magus di dunia nyata. Walaupun begitu, Gilgamesh cukup senang mendapat lawan bicara. Sebelum ini, Gilgamesh selalu beradu mulut dengan Archer sampai-sampai Gilgamesh mau mengeluarkan _EA_ karna Archer menyinggung _Enkidu_ temanya Gilgamesh.

"Tapi….apa kau sungguh ingin tetap membantu ku Gilgamesh? Bukan kah seharusnya kontrak kita berakhir setelah mengalahkan BB?." Kata ku dengan nada agak cemas.

Gilgamesh sudah memberitahuku bahwa dia hanya akan menemaniku sampai dia bosan dengan ku, tapi nyata nya dia tetap mau bersama dengan ku sampai kita melawan BB. Selama aku dilihat menarik baginya, maka Gilgamesh belum mau meninggalkanku.

"Hmph…sudah aku bilang aku akan menjadi pedang mu tuk mengalahkan segala rintangan yang ada, aku, Raja Gilgamesh tidak pernah mengingkar janji. Dan Lagipula, dunia ini seperti nya cukup menarik, meskipun aku akan tertidur selamanya setelah kau terbangun, aku akan menjadi kepribadian mu yang lain diluar sana, dan mahluk yang bernama _spirit_ dikatakan sangat berbahaya TAPI! Gilgamesh yang agung jauh lebih mengerikan dari para anjing kampung itu." Kata Gilgamesh dengan senyuman mengejeknya itu.

"iya-iya AUO-sama. hah…." Aku menghela nafas, berbicara dengan Gilgamesh serasa melelahkan, walaupun begitu, aku tetap senang dia menjadi Servant ku. Dia tidak seburuk yang kukira saat pertama kali menjadi master nya.

Tiba-tiba. Ledakan yang sangat besar terdengar, aku melompat dengan kaget sambil berteriak "Hyaaaa" dan tak disengaja aku memeluk Gilgamesh di singgasananya.

"Hoy…Hakua, mungkin kau tidak tahan dengan tubuh cantiku ini yang merupakan kecantikan sejagad. Kau seharusnya menahan diri agar tidak sembarangan memeluk Raja mu." Kata Gilgamesh dengan rada kesal, tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan karna dia sangat percaya diri dengan kegantengan nya. Sama seperti saat dia telanjang di depan Lancer, ughh.. aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, pasti wajahku sedang memerah semerah delima.

"Eh!?...Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memeluk mu Gilgamesh, aku hanya kaget dan panik sehingga aku tidak sengaja memeluk mu" kata ku mencari alasan. Sudah pasti wajah ku memerah sekarang.

"Hm…tidak masalah Hakua, permintaan maaf mu diterima, Jarang-jarang sang Raja Gilgamesh ini memberi ampun pada manusia biasa seperti mu" Kata Gilgamesh semangkin menyombongkan diri.

"Kita kesampingkan hal itu, ledakan apa itu barusan?" Aku bertanya sambil menjauhkan diri dari Gilgamesh dan melihat jendela. Tapi tidak terlihat apa-apa karna ini alam bawah sadar ku, tapi aku yakin mendengarkan suara ledakan.

"Seperti nya sudah saat nya, Hakua! Waktu mu telah tiba, berikan pertunjukan terbaikmu! Keluarlah lewat pintu itu. Dengan begitu kau akan terbangun ke dunia nyata, Aku akan tertidur disini untuk sementara waktu, mulai hari ini kau adalah penjaga pusaka-pusaka ku, jagalah pusaka-pusaka ku dengan baik, satu pusaka senilai dengan nyawa mu, jika kau membuang2 pusakan ku dengan Cuma-Cuma kau harus bersiap menerima konsekuesinya dari sang Raja. Aku Gilgamesh, merestui mu untuk menggunakan kekuatan ku, sekarang pergilah sebelum terlambat." Titah Gilgamesh kepadaku. Aku membungkuk dan menaruh hormat pada nya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk merasakan udara sesungguhnya. 'Tunggulah Nii-san, aku akan menuju ketempatmu.'

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan cahaya yang menyilaukan menyelimuti ku.

 **Gimana Guys? Ini baru Prologue, nulis 1,706 kata aja udah lumayan bagi w, w bukan maniak pengetik sih, Nama Sprit untuk Archer dan Gilgamesh masih berlaku, ayo kirim saranya lewat Review atau PM.**

 **Ini Rayha, Sampai Jumpa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ululululu, Chapter 2 tiba! Tanpa menunggu lagi, Monggo~**

 **Chapter 2: Fate/Princess part 1**

 **Di Suatu Tempat**  
 **Hakuno Pov**

Disaat aku keluar dari pintu, tiba-tiba semua nya menjadi gelap seketika, dan aku merasakan sakit layaknya jatuh dari ketinggian. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, tapi mataku masih terasa sakit, sepertinya dimulutku ada pasir yang tersumpal dan aku langsung mengeluarkanya dengan cara batuk, meskipun mata ku belum berfungsi dengan baik, aku bisa mendengar suara bising dan ledakan. Setelah mencoba sekeras mungkin, aku berdiri dan melihat banyaknya gedung pencakar langit yang rusak, 'apa yang terjadi? Inikah dunia baru yang aku kunjungi? ' sambil mencoba berdiri aku tercenggang karna aku berada di dalam lubang mirip ledakan kawah. Setelah itu, terdengar ledakan yang hebat di belakangku, aku mencoba mencari tau apa yang berterbangan disana, dilihat secara baik2, sekelompok perempuan berpakaian agak terbuka dan ketat berlapiskan Baja dan jetpack mengejar sesuatu yang bersinar berwarna ungu dan cepat. Entah kenapa aku bisa melihat nya padahal jarak mereka dari tempat ku berada sejauh 200 meter,' mungkin kah ini kemampuan Archer?'.

Aku mencoba mendekati mereka sambil mengendap-endap bersembunyi diantara mobil-mobil ke puing-puing dan sebagainya. Setelah aku berada sekitar 100 meter dari mereka aku bersembunyi dibalik puing-puing gedung, aku mencoba melihat lagi dengan seksama,kalau tidak salah Archer bisa melakukan analisa Prana/Mana, meskipun Prana di Moon Cell hanya replica, Archer bisa membedakan mana Prana sungguhan dan yang bukan. Aku memfokus kan mata ku dan mencoba melihat masing2 Prana yang mereka punya.

Para gadis dengan baju ketat itu memiliki Prana yang normal pada umum nya manusia biasa, dan mereka memiliki tubuh yang cukup terlatih meskipun secara fisik tidak terlihat, tapi dengan mata Archer aku bisa melihat tubuh mereka layaknya X-ray di dunia ini.

Dan disaat aku mencoba focus ke mahluk bersinar yang mereka incar itu, ternyata dia juga perempuan, atau setidaknya mirip dengan perempuan, memakai armor berwarna ungu dan sedikit hitam dibagian perut sampai dada dengan rok transparan berwarna ungu muda, berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki wajah bak bidadari. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dia manusia biasa dan disaat aku mencoba membaca nya menggunakan mata Archer yang di perkuat dengan Magecraft nya Archer itu sendiri, dia memiliki Prana yang sangat besar dan bahkan jika diukur menggunakan parameter Servant, Rank nya adalah A+ atau lebih, dan bukan hanya itu, meskipun aku tidak bisa membaca Anatomy nya, dia memiliki daya serang yang hebat.

Meskipun dia sendiri, seperti nya dia tidak kesusahan melawan para gadis berarmor ketat ini yang dari tadi menghujani nya dengan misil dan senapan beruntun, bahkan jika dia serius, dia bisa menghabisi para gadis itu dengan mudah nya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa dia diam tidak melawan? Dia hanya menghancurkan misil yang mendatanginya dan dilindungi oleh sejenis pertahanan yang dibuat oleh mana.

* * *

10 menit telah berlalu, di saat aku melihat baik-baik wajah gadis yang di keroyok itu, dia terlihat sedih 'Tch…Aku tidak tahan lagi, dia sama sekali tidak melawan dan sepertinya tidak bermaksud melukai siapapun, lalu kenapa para gadis ini tetap menyerangnya?' aku berfikir untuk membantu nya melarikan diri,tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tanpa servant, aku hanya NPC biasa atau sekarang manusia biasa. Dan disaat itu lah ada sesuatu yang berbunyi di kepala ku layaknya air jatuh ke genangan air, 'ini…Archer? ' sepertinya Archer ingin memberitahuku sesuatu, dan di saat itu juga aku mendapat seluruh pengetahuan tentang Archer, 'begitu…ya'dan dengan sigap aku langsung berlari menghampiri mereka yang sedang terbang ke sana kemari. Sambil berlari aku mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Aku, Hakuno Kishinami, dengan ini melakukan _Alter Contract_ Kepada Servant Class Archer: No Name." Aku berteriak sambil berlari, "Wahai pahlawan tanpa nama, Satu-satunya pahlawan yang terpilih oleh Dewi Alaya, dan pahlawan yang selama hidupnya menjadi penyelamat umat manusia, pinjamkan lah aku kekuatan atas nama Pahlawan kebajikan!. Sang Counter Guardian! _Alter Contract! Activate "_.

Dan disaat itu juga, _Mantra_ Perintah menyala dan menghilang dan seperti nya berpindah ke punggung ku, lalu lambang _Mantra_ Perintah ku itu muncul di belakangku layaknya sayap, gumpalan Mana menyilimuti ku dan mengubah seluruh penampilanku . Aku memakai seragam yang sama persis dengan Archer yang di kenal sebagai _kain suci_ berwarna merah dengan baju hitam bergaris putih membentuk motif sebagai dalaman nya dan memakai celana hitam, rambut ku menjadi putih dan mata ku berganti warna menjadi abu-abu, dan setelah itu lambang _Mantra Perintah_ ku masuk lagi ke punggungku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku melompat ke gedung berlantai 20 yang sudah rusak, aku melompat dan melompat di setiap pojokan gedung itu yang sekira nya bisa digunakan untuk menapak dan masuk melewati jendela yang sudah pecah di lantai tertinggi.

"Trace-on" Aku memproyeksikan _Busur Hitam_ yang selalu menjadi senjata favorit Archer kedua setelah Kansho Byakuya, lalu aku memproyeksikan panah berwarna hitam dan bersiap membidik para gadis itu.

* * *

 **Markas AST  
3** **rd** **Pov**

Sementara itu. Di markas AST ada sebuah ruang kendali yang digunakan untuk memantau para anggota nya dan memantau _spirit_ yang mereka incar. Tiba-tiba, semua mata orang tertuju pada layar yang menyiarkan Radar dengan menunjukan adanya keberadaan _Spirit_ lain selain _Princess._

"Perhatian para personil, terdeteksi keberadaan _Spirit_ lain 30 meter di arah tenggara dari _Princess_ di tempat kalian berseteru, diharapkan segera waspada terhadap keberadaan nya." Kata salah satu Operator yang duduk di depan Radar itu.

Sejenak, para AST berhenti dan memperhatikan arah tenggara dari Princess tapi tidak melihat apa-apa. Lalu, secara sekelebatan, sesuatu melesat kea rah salah satu Personil AST, tetapi berkat _Barrier_ dari baju yang mereka pakai, sesuatu itu tertangkis.

* * *

 **Disebuah tempat di Tengu city  
Ryouko Pov**

'Apa yang barusan itu!? Apapun itu, itu sangat cepat sehingga aku hanya melehat sekelabatanya meskipun aku hampir benar2 tidak melihatnya' pikir Ryouko sang kapten AST. Siapapun dia, _Spirit_ ini mencoba menyerang kami, dan dengan sigap aku mengangkat tangan ke atas member kode kepada yang lain untuk fokus kepada ku karna aku akan memberikan perintah.

"Semuanya perhatikan baik2, kita bagi team kita jadi 2, 6 orang dari kalian harus memeriksa gedung disebelah sana." Kata Ryouko memerintah, dia cukup yakin kalo _Spirit_ yang mencoba menyerang mereka ini bersembunyi di gedung-gedung karna jika tidak, seharusnya mereka bisa melihatnya "sersan Origami! Kau yang memimpin!".

"Di mengerti" Kata cewek beramput putih itu mengangguk, lalu 6 orang termasuk Origami melesat menuju gedung yang dianggap persembunyian _Spirit_ yang satu lagi untuk melakukan survey.

* * *

 **Didalam Gedung Rusak  
Hakuno Pov**

"Hmph…begitu ya, mereka dilindungi pertahanan tak terlihat dari energy statis yang kuat, ini mungkin agak mepotkan tapi" kata Hakuno dengan sangat tenang, lalu Hakuno menguacapkan "Trace-on" dan membuat proyeksi panah baru dari tangan kananya.

"Jika _Hrunting_ yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh belum cukup, maka aku harus mengubahnya sedikit dengan menambakan komponen lain yang lebih kuat" sambil membayang kan bentuk tombak yang dinamakan _gungnir_ aku mengucapkan "Trace-on: Alteration" bentuk panah hitam nya telah terlapisi material dari _Gungnir_ senjata dari dewa badai _Odin_ , Panah ku pun menjadi lebih panjang dan terlapisi oleh listrik biru dan siap untuk ditembakan, Aku membidik mereka yang mencoba datang kemari.

'Aku tidak perlu membunuh mereka, setidaknya aku akan membuat mereka diam untuk sementara' dan disaat aku sudah siap menembak, aku melihat bahwa si rambut putih yang paling depan sudah menyadari keberadaan ku, dengan sigap aku langsung menembakan panah ku tetapi si rambut putih ini tahu akan berbahaya nya panah ku dan menjauh sebelum Panah ku di tembakan, 'dari pada membidik satu orang lebih baik membidik yang masih berdekatan dulu' pikir Hakuno. Panah ku melesat dengan sangat cepat secepat suara menuju ke kerumunan 5 gadis yang menuju kesini kecuali si rambut putih itu {karna sudah menjauh duluan}. Panah ku pun tidak mengenai mereka melainkan efek dari _Gungnir_ aktif, hanya dengan melewati mereka, seluruh Barrier mereka hancur dan tersetrum oleh panah ku dan jatuh, dan panah yang masih melesat itu mengenai gedung di belakang mereka dan meledak, menyisakan lubang yang sangat besar dan gedung itu pun hancur.

Tapi ini belum berakhir, si gadis putih itu melesat dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedang cahaya nya atau bisa disebut _Beam Saber_ dan mengibaskannya kearah ku, aku pun dengan sigap menghilangkan busurku dan memproyeksikan senjata kesayangan Archer, Kansho dan Byakuya dan menahan seranganya.

* * *

 **Area dekat Gedung  
Origami Pov**

'Panah itu, ada yang tidak beres, firatsatku mengatakan aku harus segera menjauh dari panah itu sebelum terlambat' aku pun menjauh dari kelompok dan bermaksud untuk memberikan perintah untuk berpencar agar _Spirit_ itu sibuk membidik kami. Tapi semua nya terjadi begitu cepat, Panah itu melesat kearah kelompok ku sebelum aku sempat memberikan perintah, layaknya petir yang menyambar . Tidak, jika itu hanya petir biasa maka pertahanan statis kami masih bisa menahanya, tapi panah ini sangat cepat dan hanya dengan melewati mereka saja sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan _barrier_ mereka, dan ditambah lagi, mereka tersetrum oleh panah yang terlapisi listrik tadi dan jatuh kebawah. Melihat ini, aku mulai marah dan mengeluarkan pedang energy ku dan melesat menuju _Spirit berambut_ putih itu. Aku mengibaskan pedang ku ke kepalanya, tapi dia menahanya dengan 2 pedang kecil yang berbeda warna antara satu sama lain, yang kanan berwarna pitih bersih dengan lambang _Yin yang_ dan sebelah nya berwarna hitam dengan motif seperti jarring laba-laba dan juga memiliki lambang _yin yang_ di atas peganganya.

Setelah aku beradu dengan nya aku mencoba manapak dulu di lantai gedung yang rusak ini dan meng non-aktifkan jetpack ku, aku langsung menyerangnya lagi. Aku mengayunkan pedang ku ke kiri, kanan, tusuk, dan berputar kekanan melakukan Full-Swing dengan maksud menyerang sebelah kananya lawanku, tapi semua serangan ku di hindari kecuali yang terakhir, dia menahan serangan terakhir ku dengan pedang putih nya dan mencoba menyerang kepala ku dengan yang satu lagi, aku pun dengan sigap menghindar dari jangkauan pedang nya dan sedikit mundur lalu aku kembali menyerang dengan mengincar perut nya dari kanan, tapi dengan mudah nya dia menangkis pedang ku dengan pedang hitam nya dan dia melancarkan serangan dari kiri ku menggunakan pedang putih nya, aku pun harus melompat mundur untuk menghindar dan itu nyaris saja mengenai ku.

' _Spirit_ ini, hah….hah…..cukup hebat'aku mencoba mengatur nafas dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi, tapi sang _Spirit_ mengambil langkah pertama dan menyerang duluan. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia sangat cepat dan untungnya aku berhasil menahan serangan kedua pedang nya dari atas lalu dia bermaksud menendang perut ku, aku berhasil menahan tendangan nya dengan satu kaki, tapi aku terhempas hanya karna tendanganya. Disaat aku melihat kedepan, dia sudah tidak ada dan kedua pedang itu tiba2 berada di sekitar leher ku, sekarang aku yakin dia berada dibelakangku.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu jika kau mau berkerja sama, aku akan menghitung sampai 3, simpan senjata mu atau katakan selamat tinggal kepada kepala mu." Kata si _Spirit_ merah ini kepadaku.

"Lepaskan! Dasar _spirit_! " tapi aku harus membaca kondisi, aku tidak mungkin bisa segera lepas dari jeratan nya, dia mulai menghitung, 'sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain' aku pikir, aku harus mempertimbangkan nya, aku tidak mau mati sekarang sebelum membunuh seluruh _spirit_ yang ada di muka bumi ini, lalu aku menon-aktifkan pedang ku.

"Bagus, jika kau mau memberi tahu apa yang aku ingin tau, maka aku akan membebaskan mu" Kata _Spirit_ ini mengancamku "Pertama, apa yang kalian serang?"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tau? Dia sebangsa dengan mu, meskipun kau adalah jenis laki2 pertama dan belum pernah terlihat, kau tidak akan bisa membodohi ku dengan cara seperti itu" aku menjawab dengan nada monotone namun meperlihatkan wajah sinis saat menoleh ke wajahnya.

"Begitu…kedua, apa yang dia lakukan sehingga gadis itu diserang?" Kata si pemegang pedang kembar dengan wajah serius.

"Apa yang kau katakan, kalian datang dan pergi seenaknya dan menyebabkan bencana alam yang disebut gempa luar angkasa, dan telah merengut miliaran jiwa! Dan kalian telah merengut nyawa orang tua ku!" Aku berteriak kepada _spirit_. Amarah ku sudah di puncak.

"hmph…kalau begitu pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau melihat _spirit_ lain dengan tampilan emas?" kata nya menanyakan dengan wajah serius.

"Emas? Apa dia juga _Spirit_? Kami akan membereskanya jika kami melhatnya sebelum kau menemukanya." Kataku mengancam.

"Heh…Sebaiknya jangan, kalian tidak akan punya kesempatan melawanya, maupun _Spirit_ yang kalian serang dari tadi, saran ku adalah jangan pernah berurusan terhadap masalah yang tidak bisa di atasi."  
Kata _Spirit_ ini sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih atas kerja samanya".

Lalu, setelah mengucapkan kata itu dia mendorong ku dengan kuat, aku pun menahan dorongan nya sekuat tenaga agar tidak jatuh dan berbalik sambil mengaktifkan pedang ku, tapi dia sudah tidak ada, aku menengok keadaan sekitar dan sepertinya dia benar2 pergi.

* * *

Kapten dan yang lainya pun masuk kedalam gedung tempat ku berada "sersan Tobiichi bagaimana dengan _spirit_ yang satu lagi? Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Kapten cemas.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Kapten, _Spirit_ itu sudah pergi, bagaimana dengan _Princess_?" Kata ku dengan nada datar.

"Tidak berhasil, dia kabur entah kemana setelah kami terus-terusan mengejar nya. Seperti nya _Spirit_ yang kau hadapi benar2 menyerang, berbeda dengan _Princess_ dan dia menjatuhkan 5 Pilot kita dengan mudah nya, apakah ada hal penting yang bisa kau laporkan padaku sersan?" Kata Kapten dengan wajah yang benar2 serius.

"Ada, aku berhadapan dengan _Spirit_ pertama berkelamin laki-laki" kataku sambil member hormat.

Semua nya yang ada disini tercenggang, selama ini memang belum ada _Spirit_ bertipe laki-laki dan kami berasumsi bahwa _Spirit_ selalu perempuan. Kali ini, fakta itu patah karna penemuan ini.

"Sisanya akan kau ceritakan nanti di markas, ok? Sersan Tobiichi" kata kapten yang sebelumnya lumayan kaget, aku pun segera menjawab "ya" sebagai konfirmasi. Kami langsung berangkat pulang ke markas dan membiarkan tim pemulih melakukan tugasnya.

'Aku pasti akan membinasakan kalian semua!' Kata Tobiichi dalam hati dan terbang menuju matahari senja.

* * *

 **Sebelumnya, di Gedung yang Rusak  
Hakuno Pov**

Aku memulai menyandera gadis putih ini dan menanyai tentang beberapa pertanyaan yang kupikir perlu untuk ditanyakan, sepertinya, mereka yang menyerang gadis itu tau betul apa yang terjadi dan mahluk apa gadis itu yang memiliki prana yang mengerikan itu.

Disaat pertanyaan pertama dijawab, 'jadi begitu, gadis itu adalah _spirit_ yang di sebutkan oleh Database _Moon Cell,_ pantas Archer begitu khawatir, mereka memang mengerikan dengan Parameter seperti itu.

Disaat pertanyaan kedua dijawab, 'Gempa Luar Angkasa? Aku tidak tau apa itu,tapi jika Gempa Luar Angkasa sehebat itu maka tidak salah lagi kalau _spirit_ adalah mahluk yang mengerikan dan perlu di waspadai, dan soal mereka membunuh orang tua gadis ini, itu pasti dendam pribadinya, sehingga dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat terhadap ku yang merupakan keberadaan lain yang mirip dengan mereka.'

Dan ketika pertanyaan terakhirku dijawab, 'Aku berasumsi bahwa dia belum bertemu adiku, meskipun aku sangat geram ketika dia bilang ingin membunuh adiku, aku tidak akan membunuh nya, sepertinya berkat kpribadian Archer aku dapat mengendalikan emosi ku.' Aku pikir sambil tersenyum.

Seperti nya _spirit_ itu berhasil lari, hmph…ternyata dia tidak butuh bantuan ku. Aku mendorong gadis yang ku sandera ini, dan sebelum dia berbalik, aku segera berteleport kebawah ke lantai terbawah dan menon-aktifkan bentuk _Heroic Spirit_ ku agar tidak terdeteksi.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terkirim ke dunia ini, tapi aku tidak mau pembantaian sebelah pihak atau wajah sedih _Spirit_ itu!, aku akan cari cara untuk mengakhiri ini, meskipun aku harus membunuh salah satu dari mereka.' Kataku, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mencari adiku dulu.

Setelah para gadis berarmor itu pergi aku pun pergi kearah sebaliknya dan tidak tahu mau kemana, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada berdiam diri.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Disuatu Tempat Didalam Sebuah Kendaraan  
3** **rd** **Pov**

"Bagaimana menurut mu Reine? Ini adalah penemuan yang tidak terduga kan? Untuk pertama kalinya ada _Spirit_ berkelamin laki-laki." Kata cewek berambut merah itu sambil memegang Lolipopnya melihat layar dengan gambar sang _spirit_ merah.

"Emm…ini baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah dan dia dengan mudah nya menghabisi anggota AST, Komandan apakah anak tersebut sudah siap?" kata perempuan dengan kelopak mata hitam menandakan kurang tidur.

"Belum, dia masih belum tau apa2 soal ini, tapi nanti akan kujemput dia dan memberikan tugas nya nanti." Sambil mengemut Lolipopnya lagi, dia tersenyum.

 **Selesai chapter 2 nya dah, well terima kasih karna mau membaca sampai akhir, berikutnya adalah Hakua, sorry w ga pinter dalam menjelaskan deskripsi karakter. Chapter berikutnnya akan masuk ke cerita canonnya.**

 **Ini Raygha Sampai Jumpa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raygha: Salam, Raygha disini kali ini mempersembahkan Chapter 3 dari FateDate.**

 **Hakua: Akhirnya giliran ku tiba! Dah pegel ni nunggu dibalik panggung.**

 **Raygha: iya ini juga ente mw gue masukin.**

 **Hakua: Ngomong2 Nii-san kemana setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan informasi?**

 **Raygha: Rahasia donk~ meskipun ente pemain, ente tetep ga boleh tau.**

 **Hakua: *Ngambil Scrip cerita* oh jadi begini toh, Ntar kita bisa gunain-**

 **Raygha: OY! Balikin! Dah sono siap2!**

 **Hakua: Aye-aye sir!**

 **?: Akhirnya tiba disaat Raja menunjukan diriku pada dunia baru, Aku Sang Gilgamesh, akan mengubahnya menjadi Taman ku yang baru seperti Uruk.**

 **Raygha: Woy! Lu itu tertidur kali! Jangan ngerecok! Tidur sono!.**

 **Gilgamesh: Diam! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada Raja, bahkan di tusuk ribuan kali tidak cukup untuk menebus dosa mu, Anjing Kampung!** _**Gate of Babylon !.**_

 **Raygha: Aduh! Banyak banget lagi buka gerbang nya, pokoknya selamat membaca para pembaca.**

 **Disclaimer: ada di Chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 3: Fate/Princess part 2  
**

* * *

 **Sementara itu dikota Tengu City**  
 **Sekolah SMA Raizen**  
 **3rd Pov**

Itsuka Shido, Satu-satunya anak laki2 di kediaman Itsuka dan bersekolah di SMA Raizen kelas 2-4. Itsuka Shido sedang mencari tempat duduk dan akhirnya memilih satu di belakang sebelah kanan dari papan tulis.

* * *

 **Tengu City  
SMA Raizen  
Shido Pov**

'Hah…nanti makan malam masak apa ya? Aku juga harus menjemput Kotori saat pulang sekolah nanti, sekarang aku sudah jadi senpai.' Kupikir. Teman ku menghampiri ku disaat aku sedang bengong, dia adalah Tonomachi, kami sudah berteman sejak lama dan teman sekelas sejak kelas 1.

Di semester ini, sepertinya dia sekelas lagi dengan ku, bukan berarti aku benci dia atau bagaimana, orang ini selalu nempel sama ku, dan akhirnya banyak sekali rumor kalau dia seorang Besexual.

"Yo! Itsuka Kebetulan sekali,sepertinya kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama" kata Tonomachi dengan nada agak seksi.

"Masa?" Kata ku agak terganggu, Setelah itu keadaan menjadi kaku tapi suara telpon dari kantong Tonomachi memecahkan suasana.

"Oh permisi, Pacar ku menelepon"Kata Tonomachi senang sekali.

"Sejak kapan kau punya pacar" Kata ku heran. Aku penasaran karna selama ini Tonomachi tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan cewek lain, tapi dlu dia pernah menggoda salah satu cewek saat kelas 1, tapi karna penolakan nya sangat sadis Tonomachi seperti nya trauma,aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa denganya, tapi karna dia sudah punya pacar, berarti efek nya tidak seburuk yang kukira.

"Kuperkenalkan" Tonomachi menunjukan Hape nya. Yang kulihat adalah gambar 2d cewek imut beramput Pink dengan mata pink dan memakai baju sekolah pelaut putih dengan rambut di kuncir 2 menggunakan pita putih, Kalau dilihat baik-baik dia mirip Kotori, eh!? Tunggu dlu, ini kan.

"Lah? Inimah simulasi kencan!" Kata ku kaget, tidak kusangka ternyata efek traumanya begitu dalam sehingga dia beralih ke Simulasi. Semoga tidak lebih parah dari ini.

"Dia tak tergantikan, benar2 sempurna! Semua tentang cara mendapatkan pacar tertera di aplikasi ini. Bagaikan Kitab kencan, apalagi aplikasi ini terkenal dimana-ma-" Ok dia sudah tak terselamatkan lagi, maaf kan aku Tonomachi!, seandainya aku ada disana menemanimu.

Saat Tonomachi terus menerus bicara tentang game nya, ada suara lain dengan bunyi "Itsuka Shido" membuat aku dan Tonomachi terdiam dan menoleh kearah suara feminim itu memanggil, dia adalah gadis yang cantik berambut putih dengan mata biru dan memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal memakai seragam sekolah kami.

Apa tadi dia memanggil ku? Sepertinya Tonomachi hanya terdiam jadi sebaiknya aku mengkonfirmasi.

"Aku?" Kata ku heran.

"Ya" dengan nada Monotone, datar sekali tanpa ekspresi, namun wajah nya tidak diragukan lagi, dia tetap cantik meskipun tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" kata ku masih heran, aku tidak kenal siapa dia, seingatku di kelas 1 aku tidak pernah sekelas denganya ataupun melihatnya di sekitar sekolah, atau aku yang terlalu tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar?.

"Kau tidak ingat?" dia menjawab dengan nada monotone lagi, aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan nya seberapa fokus apapun aku mengingatnya.

Saat aku terus mencoba mengingat nya, dia langsung duduk di kursi kosong disebelah ku, karna aku bingung tentang apa yang terjadi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya ke Tonomachi.

"He-hey, siapa dia?" sambil berbisik ke telinga Tonomachi.

"Kau! Tak kenal si super jenius bernama Tobiichi Origami?" bisik Tonomachi tidak percaya dengan nada agak keras.

"Tobiichi….Origami?" Setelah dicoba ingat2 lagi, tetap saja aku tidak ingat sedikit pun tentang orang yang bernama _Tobiichi Origami,_ setelah itu Tonomachi memulai penjelasanya.

"Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia adalah kebanggaan sekolah, wajah nya pun cantik, nilai nya pun ajib, dan dia selalu menjadi peringkat 3 besar dalam 10 besar cewek yang ingin aku kencani." Kata Tonomachi menjelaskan, jika semuanya itu benar, betapa ideal nya gadis ini, andai saja dia mempunyai ekspresi dia mungkin akan sempurna. Tidak, bahkan dengan tanpa ekspresi pun, dia sudah cantik bak putri salju.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak kenal dengan gadis sepopuler dirinya, tapi kenapa dia kenal dengan mu?" kata Tonomachi menambahkan. Aku pun juga bingung kenapa dia tiba2 tau namaku.

"Aku juga ingin tahu" kata ku menjawab pertanyaan Tonomachi.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Tonomachi mulai duduk didepan ku dan _Tobiichi Origami_ menaruh buku yang dia baca ke bawah meja, guru kami pun masuk, dia memiliki paras cantik dan tubuh bagus memakai kacamata menambah pesona nya bagi pecinta kacamata, membawa buku absen dan menuju ke meja guru, kalau tidak salah dia guru yang paling dikenal di sekolah ini.

"Oh! Tama-chan!" Tonomachi berdiri dengan senang. Benar juga, dia kan salah satu 10 besar gadis yang ingin dikencani Tonomachi, disaat aku bilang gadis, dia memang belum pernah menikah padahal umur nya sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Selamat pagi! Mulai setahun ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, Nama ku Okamine Tamae." Suara nya sangat kekanak-kanakan meskipun umur nya sudah 29 tahun, aduh! Kalau dia mendengarku entah apa yang terjadi, tapi dia guru yang baik dan cukup popular dikalangan para murid dan guru, berbeda dengan _Tobiichi Origami_ , aku benar2 tidak tahu apa2 tentang nya, semua nya menyambut guru _Okamine_ dengan tepuk tangan.

Aku mencoba menoleh ke samping kanan ku, _Tobiichi_ terus memperhatikan ku tanpa menghiraukan guru, bahkan dia tidak tepuk tangan, 'Tobiichi Origami, kenapa kau bisa mengenalku? Kenapa kau memperhatikan ku? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?' aku berpikir sambil membalas menatapnya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 12.00, sudah saat nya pulang, aku masih ingat tentang janji ku ke Kotori bahwa aku akan menjemputnya di restoran itu, dan si Tonomachi menghampiri ku seraya bertanya.

"Itsuka, ayo pulang bersama" kata nya menawarkan diri.

"Maaf, aku sudah janji."

"Oh! Cewek bukan?" kata nya tersenyum.

"Begitulah. Kotori sih."

"Aku tahu itu, berdasarkan pengamatan ku, tidak ada cewek yang mau makan bareng sama mu" dengan nada agak sok, dia menaruh jari tanganya dikepala dengan gaya menandakan kalau dia lebih keren dari ku. Heh…padahal dia juga cuman punya pacar simulasi.

Tiba2, alaram berbunyi, sudah tidak salah lagi, ini adalah alaram peringatan tentang akan terjadi nya gempa luar angkasa, Jepang merupakan salah satu Negara yang sering terjadi gempa luar angkasa, padahal kemarin baru saja terjadi gempa di pinggiran kota tengu city dan menghancurkan sekitar seluas 200 meter atau lebih, gedung2 di sekitar nya sudah hancur berantakan, namun ledakan kemarin itu hanya menghancurkan sedikit saja dan tidak ada korban jiwa, mudah2an kali ini tidak ada koban jiwa juga.

"Gempa luar angkasa?" kataku kaget dan menoleh kearah jendela di samping kiri ku, Tonomachi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"terjadi lagi kah" kata Tonomachi khawatir.

"Pertama-tama mari kita pergi ke penampungan dulu di dekat sekolah agar kita aman" kata ku mengusulkan.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat _Tobiichi Origami_ sudah berangkat duluan, mungkin dia langsung pergi ke penampungan?.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
Di dekat SMA Raizen: Penampungan  
Shido Pov**

Di penampungan, terlihat para murid2 SMA Raizen dan teman2 ku berbaris agar kami bisa masuk kepenampungan secara tertib, aku melhat _Okamine_ -sensei panik di tengah ekskalator.

"Tenanglah semua nya! Tolong berbaris dengan rapi! Dan jangan lupa dengan barang penting yang tertinggal, berbaris, perlahan, dan aman." Kata Okamine-sensei dengan wajah dan tingkah laku yang sangat panik.

"Sensei kau lah yang seharusnya tenang" kata Tonomachi mengingatkan

"O-o-o-Oh iya yah" kata sensei menjawab dengan rada panik.

Aku mencoba menelpon Kotori memastikan apa dia sudah ikut evakuasi di sana, dia pernah bilang kalau aku pokoknya harus datang meskipun ada badai maupun gempa luar angkasa terjadi, tapi mana mungkin aku bisa melakukanya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, aku sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa2 padanya dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan system GPS, dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui lokasi Hape nya, GPS nya sedang mencoba mencari Hape Kotori, dan apa ini! Dia masih berada di Restoran itu, apa dia benar2 berharap aku akan datang meskipun Gempa luar angkasa terjadi? Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku harus cepat2 ke sana sebelum gempa luar angkasa itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanya begitu saja.

Dengan sigap, aku langsung berlari keluar penampungan, teman2 yang lain menyadarinya termasuk sensei dan Tonomachi memanggilku tapi aku tidak hiraukan.

Aku berlari menuju ke Restoran _Danny's,_ aku melihat banyaknya papan hologram yang menampilkan tentang peringatan gempa luar angkasa, aku terus berlari dan berlari sehingga nafas ku sudah ngos-ngos san, 'Kenapa' aku pikir 'Kenapa dia tetap menunggu ku disana?' sambil terus berpikir tentang Kotori aku terus berlari dan berlari, dan akhirnya aku hampir tiba disana tapi tiba2 cahaya ungu datang dari langit, jadi inikah gempa luar angkasa?, saat cahaya itu jatuh ke  
daratan, semua nya hancur seketika dan menghempas kan ku.

* * *

 **Tengu City  
Pusat Perbelanjaan: terjatuhnya gempa luar angkasa  
Hakua Pov**

'Gelap sekali, dimana aku? Bukanya tadi aku menuju cahaya?' aku pikir. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, dan wow sekali, aku benar2 mendapatkan tubuh asli, tapi kok aneh, kenapa aku ada di lubang seperti bekas meteor jatuh? Di saat aku mencoba berdiri sambil melihat sekitar, ada gadis lain yang ada di lubang ini dengan sesuatu seperti sabuk senjata yang sangat besar dengan pedang diatasnya, dia memiliki paras cantik, berambut hitam dengan pita ungu bermotif dan juga seragam ungu macam armor yang anggun dengan rok agak teransparan berwarna violet, 'Lagi cosplay? Apa ini tempat syuting? Mungkin gedung yang hancur di sekitar adalah properti' aku pikir menebak keadaan. aku langsung menghampirinya berharap aku tidak mengganggu apapun yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Emm…Permisi, ini dimana ya?" aku mulai bertanya pada gadis cantik ini, tapi reaksinya berlebihan, dia mendekati ku dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mencengkram kepala ku dari atas.

"Adududuh sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan!" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari tanganya dengan cara memegang tangan nya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari kepala ku, tapi cengkraman nya terlalu kuat.

"Kau…juga ingin membunuhku kan?" kata gadis ini seperti mengancamku dari pada bertanya.

"Membunuh? Lah kenal juga kaga, masa aku mau membunuh tanpa alasan" Aku menjawab nya menggunakan sedikit logat ku.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia bertanya dengan wajah serius.

Aduh mau ngomong apa ni? Tiba2 cewek imut pengen cekek gua, aduh keluar deh tuh logat ehem, bagaimana ini? Aku harus memikirkan jalan keluar nya, emm….apa ya?.

"Manusia biadap, kau pasti memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh ku?"Kata nya mengancam dan menggunakan jari untuk menciptakan boleh energy yang terlihat berbahaya jika disentuh.

"Eh!? Enggak kok, suer aku cuman orang lewat aja! Kenapa juga aku harus membunuh gadis secantik dirimu." Aku menjawab dengan agak panik.

Setelah aku bilang begitu raut wajah nya agak berubah, dan seperti nya wajah serius nya agak hilang, seperti nya aku tidak akan mendapatkan _Bad end_ hari ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau mau?" katanya mencengkram kepalaku lebih keras lagi.

"Adududuh! Lepasin dulu donk, pecah dah nih pala" Seperti nya tengkorak ku akan mengalami peretakan jika dibeginikan terus, sepertinya dia mengerti dan melepaskan kepala ku dari cengkeraman nya tapi dia membuat bola energy yang lebih besar dari jarinya dan menodongkanya kearah ku.

"sebaiknya kau tidak main2, manusia, atau aku akan membinasakan mu!" kata Gadis ini makin mengancam.

"Baik2 emm….Namaku Hakua Kishinami salam kenal~" Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria, seperti nya dia sudah tidak terlalu waspada terhadap ku "siapa namamu?"

"Nama? Aku tidak punya nama, memangnya itu perlu?" kata nya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

'Ya iyalah perlu! Mana ada manusia yang gak punya nama,mang nya lu Servant kakak gue! Walaupun aku yakin dia punya nama saat dia masih hidup, tapi masa sih ni orang ga punya nama? Tapi, keberadaanya sangat hebat, seperti aku merasakan tekanan batin, sepertinya gadis ini bukan gadis biasa, magus? Atau mungkin servant? Oh! Atau mungkin dia yang disebut _Spirit?_.

"kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" kata ku bertanya.

"Entahlah, selama ini tidak ada yang mau berbicara padaku, apalagi manusia, yang pernah bertemu dengan ku hanyalah cewek mecha" katanya dengan raut wajah agak sedih.

"Cewek mecha? Apa itu?" kata ku heran sambil menyilangkan tangan ku.

"Itu adalah sekolompok perempuan dengan baju seperti robot dan terbang kesana-kemari hanya untuk membunuhku, tapi karena kau tidak memakai baju robot jadi aku agak percaya padamu" kata nya agak tersenyum saat dia selesai bilang 'percaya padamu'.

"Idih! Mereka jahat sekali! Tenang saja Onee-chan akan membantu mu! Ada gadis imut yang sedang kesusahan maka Aku, Sang Hakua akan datang menolongnya!"Kataku sangat percaya diri, meskipun aku tidak bisa apa2 tanpa Gilgamesh, aku tetap akan melindungi gadis imut yang lemah! Tapi bukan gadis imut saja loh, aku juga melindungi semua orang yang kujumpai, tapi aku mengutamakan gadis imut Tee-Hee~.

"i-Imut? Onee-chan? A-A-Aku tidak imut kok bahkan para gadis mecha itu mengharapkan aku tidak ada" kata cewek imut ini tersipu, Kyaaa~ bahkan dia lebih imut lagi kalau dia tersipu dan dia akhirnya menghilangkan bola energy nya.

"Orang yang menganggap mu seperti itu tidak pantas dianggap manusia! Keimutan adalah keadilan! Itu lah yang dikatakan cowok gamer berambut merah di TV"kata ku dengan bangga.

"Benarkah? Apa kau benar2 tidak takut atau ingin membunuh ku?" kata nya dengan wajah cemas, aku tidak suka melihat nya sedih, karna itu aku akan membuatnya tersenyum!

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak akan membunuh mu, malah aku ingin kau jadi temanku, tidak, lebih bagus lagi! Jadilah adiku!" Aku berkata dengan semangat dan menunjuknya dengan tangan kiri ku saat aku bilang 'adiku', aku memang dikenal cepat akrab bahkan di moon cell saat perang cawan suci, akulah satu2 nya yang mampu bertahan dengan sifat Gilgamesh dan berani melawan, karna itu lah Gilgamesh sangat tertarik pada ku dan mau menghabiskan waktu nya menjadi servant ku yang katanya 'Waktu sang Raja terlalu berharga untuk rakyat jelata, tapi akan berbeda jika dia adalah rakyat jelata yang menarik' tapi sekarang aku sudah ditunjuk sebagai Penjaga pusakanya.

Kapan aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan Gilgamesh ya?.

Dia tersenyum! Gadis ini Tersenyum! Kya! Kya! Kyaaaaa!~ keimutan nya membanjiri tubuh ku!, jika aku manusia biasa aku sudah bersimbah darah dari hidung, walaupun darah ku tetap keluar, tapi tidak banyak seperti anak sekolahan yang bisa memanggil versi kecil dirinya, dia khawatir dan menayakan 'kau tidak apa2' dan aku menjawab 'tenang saja! Ini bukti kalau aku masih sehat'.

"Terima kasih, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti mu, aku belum punya nama jadi kau boleh memberiku nama Onee-chan!" kata gadis ini tersenyum.

Ughh…Sepertinya aku mau pingsan, aku harus menahan lonjakan darah di hidung ku dengan tangan ku sekarang, Onee-chan!? Nama yang indah sekali!, aku  
pikir aku tidak akan pernah mendengar nama itu sepanjang hidup ku, ok nama ya? Emm...

* * *

Tiba2 ada seseorang dengan baju hitam dengan motif garis putih dan mantel merah yang kukenal, wajah nya mirip dengan kakakku tapi memiliki rambut putih dan mata abu2, tunggu dlu itu Archer atau Nii-san? Dia mengangkat ku dan kami berpindah tempat lain secara sekejap dan sekarang kami berada di atas gedung jauh dari Nya.

"O-Onee-chan? Kemana kau?" Kata gadis itu kebingungan dan tiba2 dia melihat seorang laki2 di belakangnya dan mengambil pedangnya dari sabuknya yang besar itu lalu menghempaskan ombak energy ke bocah hanya dengan menebas udara meskipun tidak mengenainya tapi itu cukup menghancurkan satu gedung di belakangnya.

Si cowok itu tentu saja shock, dan si imut menghampirinya dan berkata.

"Apa kau yang membuat Onee-chan menghilang?" katanya sambil menodongkan pedangnya.

"Heh!? Onee-chan? Yang tadi itu kakak mu?" kata laki2 itu bingung.

* * *

 **Tengu City  
** **Di salah satu atap gedung  
Rekap  
Hakuno Pov**

Sebelum ini aku berkerja di salah satu supermarket, padahal baru sehari aku berkerja disana eh gempa luar angkasa sudah datang lagi dan menghancurkanya, dasar _Spirit_ , padahal sudah kutolongin tapi dia malah memberiku ini, meskipun dia tidak tahu tentang ku, tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan.

Aku berubah menjadi _Heroic Spirit No Name_ dan memantau keadaan sambil menggunakan Limiter untuk mengecilkan keberadaanku semampuku agar tidak terdeteksi oleh tentara bearmor ketat itu dan _spirit_ itu.

Aku menggunakan _Reinforce_ untuk menguatkan mataku, dan melihat dari jarak paling maksimal sejauh 500 meter, karna Archer masih terikat dengan class nya.

Dan apa ini!? Ada seseorang yang kukenal di lubang bekas jatuh nya gempa luar angkasa itu, dan terlihat gadis dengan rambut coklat ber-ikal dan mata coklat memakai baju pelaut hitam seperti baju resmi Sekolah _TsukiNoura_ di Moon Cell dan di todongkan dengan bola Energy dari kumpulan mana yang di focus kan kesatu jari.

"Hakua!? Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Apa _spirit_ itu menyandera nya? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" kata kusangat geram, dan bersiap untuk melakukan teleport.

Tapi, setelah dilihat baik2 _Spirit_ itu berhenti menodong nya dan tersipu malu, 'Heh!? Apa yang terjadi? Ah ya, aku lupa kalau adik ku memiliki kemampuan aneh yaitu bisa akrab dengan siapa saja" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

Belum lama setelah _spirit_ itu tersipu, para gadis berarmor ketat sudah datang, aku bisa merasakan Prana mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dan aku memutuskan untuk menjemput Hakua segera, aku melepas Limiter ku dan berlari dengan kaki yang sudah ku Reinforce agar aku memiliki kecepatan bagaikan Lancer servantnya Rin di Moon Cell.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari secepat angin dan terus berlari melesat bagaikan peluru, walau fakta nya peluru masih bisa lebih cepat, tapi kecepatan ku tidak bisa digapai manusia dan mampu menghindari peluru, bahkan aku saja hanya sementara bisa melakukanya, hanya Servant yang merupakan manusia super yang dapat melakukan apa yang manusia tidak bisa lakukan.

Disaat aku sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka berdua, aku menggendong nya dengan gaya menggendong putri dan aku langsung menggunakan Reinforce dan teleport, dalam sekejap kami berdua berada di atas gedung yang tadi.

"Hakua! Kau baik2 sajakan apa ada yang terluka?" kata ku sangat khawatir, tapi jika dilihat baik2 dia tidak apa2 dan aku merasa lega.

"Ah? Nii-san akhirnya kita bertemu dan tolong turunkan aku" kata Hakua agak tersipu dan akupun menurunkanya.

"Jadi,apa kau tidak apa2? Setelah berinteraksi dengan _Spirit_ itu?" Kata ku menunggu konfirmasi.

"Tidak apa2 kok Nii-san dia tidak seburuk seperti kata Gilgamesh, dan Nii-san bagaimana kau bisa memakai baju Archer?" kata adiku heran.

"Emm… jadi kau masih belum bisa melakukanya?" Kata ku agak kaget, meskipun keliatanya wajar sih karna saat aku pertama kali datang ke dunia ini aku tidak tahu apa2 dan Archer memberitahuku lewat Hubungan dengan Mantra Perintah.

"Jadi Nii-san sudah bisa melakukanya? Enak sekali, aku juga ingin mencoba kekuatan Gilgamesh" katanya dengan rada kesal tapi imut karna dia menembemkan pipinya.

"Kau pasti bisa, aku bisa melakukanya karna aku membutuhkanya, jika kau benar2 membutuhkanya pasti Gilgamesh akan meminjamkanya untuk mu" Kata ku agar adiku menjadi baikan.

"Membutuhkanya? Tapi ngomong2 kenapa kau tiba2 membawa ku ke sini! Padahal aku sedang bicara dengan _Spirit-_ chan" katanya dengan wajah sinis.

"Maaf, jika kau sedang bicara enak2 nya dengan _spirit_ itu tapi keadaan nya sangat genting, para gadis berarmor ketat itu sedang menuju kearah _spirit_ itu" Kataku menjelaskan.

"Gadis berarmor? Maksudmu gadis dengan baju seperti robot?" Kata adiku terlihat shock.

"Robot? Seperti nya bisa dikatakan seperti itu" kata ku menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa membiarkanya! Aku akan kesana dan menolongnya!" kata adiku terburu-buru dan bermaksud melewati tangga untuk keluar.

"Tunggu dulu Hakua! Aku juga ingin menolongnya tapi kita harus membuat rencana dulu agar kita tidak dalam bahaya, terutama kau, kamu masih belum bisa menggunakan _Alter Contract"_ kata ku mengingatkan.

" _Alter Contract?_ Apa itu yang membuat Nii-san seperti sekarang? Jika iya aku ingin kau segera mengajari ku" kata adiku dengan wajah serius.

"Iya-iya baiklah, pertama-tama kau harus mencoba tenang dan berkonsentrasi, lalu kau harus benar2 membutuhkannya jika ingin melakukannya, setelah itu akan ada sebuah tanda seperti suara dan kau akan tau apa yang selanjutnya kau lakukan" kata ku mengajari nya.

Dia pun mencobanya, dan mengejutkan, dia sangat fokus dan terdiam berdiri layaknya batu.

* * *

 **Tengu City  
Di Atas gedung  
Hakua Pov**

'Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin melindungi siapapun yang tidak bersalah dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya lagi' aku mencoba fokus dan fokus sampai aku mendengar suara seperti air jatuh, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan semua pengetahuan tentang Gilgamesh dan tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku, Hakua Kishinami, melakukan _Alter Contract_ dengan sevant classless: Gilgamesh" kumpulan energy berwarna emas menyelimutiku "Sang pahlawan tertua di sejarah, pahlawan yang memegang kerajaan Agung Uruk, dan pahlawan yang menjadi asal-usul pahlawan yang lain, pinjamkan aku kuasa mu atas nama Raja para Pahlawan! Datanglah! _Alter Contract! Activate!"_

Tubuh ku di selimuti Prana berwarna emas dan setelah Prana tersebut menghilang, Rambut ku menjadi emas dan memiliki mata merah dan memakai armor emas mirip Gilgamesh dengan jubah merah di depan dan belakang bawah perutku yang melambangkan simbol kerajaan Uruk, tapi entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari Gilgamesh, mungkin dibagian dada, aku malah memakai sesuatu seperti Bikini ber armor emas, seharusnya aku malu tapi entah kenapa aku malah bangga dengan tampilanku.

"Emm…Hebat…er..sekali, baju mu agak sedikit terbuka, tapi selamat akhirnya kau bisa meminjam kekuatan Gilgamesh" kata nya memuji dan agak tersipu, aku suka melihat Nii-san tersipu.

"Hmph…Terima kasih Faker-Nii mungkin tubuh ku terlalu cantik sehingga kau harus melihat ku sebegitu nya,tapi itu tidak masalah, selama aku sang Ratu mengijinkanya kau tidak perlu takut akan amarah sang Ratu." Kata ku dengan sombongnya, tapi tunggu dlu? Kenapa aku berbicara seperti si Gilgamesh? Oh tidak! Aku tertular kepribadianya.

"Jadi kau juga mendapat kepribadianya kah? Ya… aku sih tidak kaget lagi" kata kakak ku tersenyum.

"Sudah cukup basa-basi nya anjing kampung, antarkan aku ketempat si _spirit_ itu sedang bertarung, aku ingin memberikanya berkah dari sang Ratu karna telah menjadi imut diluar dugaan ku, dan mereka yang menyerang adik kecilku, akan merasakan panas amarah Ratu bagaikan di jemur di padang pasir di Uruk" kata ku membuat keputusan.

"heh…kau benar2 mirip dengan Gilgamesh, sepertinya _spirit_ itu mulai menyerang, sebelumnya dia tidak menyerang sama sekali" kata si Faker tersenyum.

"Hoh… Kau bertemu dengan adiku sebelumnya heh? Faker-Nii" kata ku meminta penjelasan.

"Ya dan sebelumnya dia tidak menyerang, mungkin kali ini aku harus segera membantu nya, tidak, kita akan membantunya!" kata kakaku semangat.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu Faker-Nii, kau pikir sang ratu akan diam saja setelah salah satu teman sang Ratu di keroyok begitu saja" kata ku dengan senyum meremehkan.

"baiklah ayo pegang tanganku" Kata kakaku megulurkan tangan nya.

Aku pun memegang tanganya dan kakak ku mengambil kuda2 seperti ingin berteleport dan kami pun menghilang dari gedung itu.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
Di dekat lubang bekas gempa luar angkasa  
Shido Pov**

Aku tida percaya! Gadis ini menyerang ku begitu saja, dan dengan cepat segera menodongkan pedang besar nya ke wajah ku dan berkata.

"apa kah itu kau?" kata gadis dengan kekuatan hebat ini "apa kah itu kau, yang membuat Onee-chan menghilang?" dengan yang sangat serius.

Aku pun terjatuh dari tempat ku berdiri karna shock dan dia mendekati ku sambil menodongkan pedang nya kearah muka ku lagi.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh ku dan Onee-chan? Jika iya maka aku harus membinasakan mu sekarang juga" kata Gadis ini mengancam, aku tidak tahu siapa kakak nya tapi dia benar2 serius ingin membinasakan ku.

"Tu-tunggu2! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu" kata ku mempertahankan diri, aku memang tidak ada maksud untuk membunuh siapapun melainkan penasaran dengan pemandangan yang mustahil ini.

"Apa?" dia bertanya lagi

"Aku belum pernah membunuh, dan lagipula kau siapa"sambil menanyakan hal itu, tiba2 perhatianya teralihkan ke atas udara dan aku melihat sekolompok perempuan memakai baju yang terlalu terbuka dan menembakan misil kearah kami, aku pun secara alami berteriak karna misil itu dengan sangat cepat melesat kearah kami.

Namun, gadis ini menahanya dengan semacam tameng tak terlhat dan menahan misil-misil itu dengan mudahnya dan meledakanya tepat di didepan nya sendiri dan tidak tergores sedikit pun.

"Kenapa mereka masih tak mengerti juga" kata gadis ini dengan wajah sedih.

Dan para pasukan wanita itu masih menembakinya dengan misil lagi dan dengan sigap gadis itu melompat atau bisa disebut terbang dan menebas seluruh misilnya hanya dengan pedangnya.

'Ada apa dengan nya? Padahal dia sangat kuat,tapi wajah nya menunjukan bahwa dia sangat lemah' dia terus menebas misil yang dilontarkan kearahnya dan melakukan tebasan di udara yang menghasilkan tebasan energy layaknya projectile untuk mengenai musuh dari jarak jauh dan para pasukan perempuan menghindarinya.

Sang gadis cantik ini pun turun dari langit dan salah satu prajurit menembaknya dengan senjata pelontar laser tepat di depan wajah nya, tapi dia menahanya hanya dengan tangan nya dan menebas senjata itu dan menebas jetpack nya dan kemudian menebas nya lagi dari samping kiri untuk menebas pinggang, namun prajurit itu berhasil menghindar dari serangan terakhir dan melakukan salto ke belakang.

Sebelum mendarat dia melepas jetpacknya dan berlari kearah ku dan melompat tepat kebelakang ku, tidak disangka dia adalah _Tobiichi Origami_ teman sekelas ku, dia pun juga menyadari keberadaan ku dan memanggil namaku, aku pun juga memanggil nama nya seraya berkata.

"Pa-pakaian macam itu?" kata ku kebingungan, mana ada baju tempur terlalu terbuka seperti itu, ini mah seperti anime dengan fanservicenya.

Dan tiba2 cewek ungu itu menyerang lagi dengan ombak energy dan hampir mengenaiku dan _Tobiichi_ , aku menghindar kesamping sedangkan _Tobiichi_ melakukan salto kedepan dengan lompatan yang sudah terlatih.

Dan disaat itu juga _Tobiichi_ menggunakan pedang aneh yang terbuat dari laser yang dikeraskan, dan beradu pedang dengan gadis itu, pertarungannya sangat sengit dan cepat sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat tanganya, setelah aduan pedang yang terakhir ledakan yang hebat terjadi antara pedang _Tobiichi_ dan pedang gadis itu sehingga aku pingsan dari tekanannya dan sebelum mata ku tertutup aku melihat ada sosok orang dengan pakaian merah hitam dengan rambut putih di depan dan akupun pingsan.

* * *

 **Tengu City  
Tempat yang sama  
Hakuno Pov**

'Hah…ya ampun bocah ini sedang apa disini, meskipun kelihatanya dia sepantaran dengan ku, umur ku yang asli sudah 30 tahunan, aku harus melindunginya dari ledakan ini, Hakua bisa melindungi diri nya sendiri tapi bocah ini tidak' kata ku dalam hati, dan aku pun mengangkat tangan kanan ku kearah ledakan seraya berkata

"I'm the Bone of my Sword" mantra dari NP Archer, namun aku hanya butuh satu kalimat saja untuk mengaktifkan ini " Rho….Aias!" tameng dengan 7 kelopak bunga berwarna ungu muncul dengan 5 lapisan tameng berwarna ungu transparan dan aku pun menahan ledakanya,bahkan ledakanya tidak bisa menghancurkan satu lapisan pun menandakan kalau ledakankanya cukup lemah,dan sepertinya adiku bisa menahanya hanya dengan tangan nya.

* * *

 **Di sebuah kapal di tengu city  
3** **rd** **Pov**

"Komandan kami ingin segera menjemput dengan Transportasi instant, tapi ada Roh lain disampingnya, dan ditelah dikonfirmasi dia adalah roh yang berada dekat dengan _Princess_ sebelumnya" kata salah satu operator dengan rambut jambul seperti landak berwarna hitam Cuma jambul nya berwarna putih.

"Hoh…jadi dia datang ya,Satu2nya spirit berkelamin laki2 dalam sejarah, _Eclipse"_ kata cewek berambut twintail.

"Kotori apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata cewek berambut putih disamping nya.

"Tetap bawa Shido kesini,dan setelah itu kita amati baik2 pertarungan mereka" kata sang komandan memerintah.

Semua nya menjawab "Aye" sebagai tanda konfirmasi dan melanjutkan mencoba mentransport Shido ke kapal dan akhirnya berhasil tanpa sepengetahuan Hakuno.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
Tempat bertempur AST dan Spirit  
Origami Pov**

Seperti nya aku masih kalah kuat dalam adu kekuatan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menutup kelemahan itu dengan tehnik dan reflek ku, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkanya sendiri,dan tidak disangka, mesin pendeteksi menemukan adanya keberadaan _spirit_ baru,apakah itu _Eclipse?_ Jika iya aku akan membuat nya membayar semua ini.

Dan saat aku mendengar laporan lain dari markas pusat, ternyata ada satu lagi _Spirit_ baru yang datang.

" _Spirit_ lain, kebetulan sekali, aku akan membinasakan semuanya sekaligus" sambil bergumam aku bersiap dengan pedang ku dan teman2 yang lain juga telah datang dengan senjata mereka.

Dan saat aku melihat kedepan, telah dikonfirmasi bahwa _Eclipse_ ada disini tapi yang satu lagi merupakan keberadaan yang berbeda, dia memakai armor emas dengan bikini emas didadanya yang kemungkinan terbuat dari emas juga, dan memiliki wajah exotic nan cantik dengan mata merah dan rambut emas, kecantikanya bahkan bak Ratu yang anggun.

"Cukup disana para anjing kampung" kata _Spirit_ baru ini mengejek kami "Jika kalian tidak berhenti disana maka kalian akan mati secara mengenaskan, Aku! Sang Ratu, akan mengampuni kalian jika menyerah"

"Persetan dengan mu _Spirit!_ Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari sini!" kata ku menunjukan ancaman.

"Emm…dasar gadis cilik, berbicara tidak sopan di depan Ratu kalian, kau bahkan terlalu cepat untuk melihat wajah ku secara langsung, tapi, karna kau imut aku biarkan hari ini, tapi! Beraninya kalian menyerang adiku, SANGAT TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!" aku mulai bersiaga setelah mendengar ocehanan nya itu dan bermaksud menyerang duluan, tetapi tiba ada pedang yang menembus prisai statis ku dengan mudah nya dan mengenai kakiku dan bahkan menembus paha ku.

Setelah ku lihat baik2 ternyata ini adalah pedang dengan gagang emas dan dengan ujung yang sangat tajam, aku pun mengerang kesakitan dan menunduk sampai ketua meneriaki nama ku dari jauh.

"Pemandangan yang bagus, itulah posisi yang tepat untuk mu Anjing kampung, kau harus sujud dihadapan Ratu" kata nya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Onee-chan? Jadi kau sama seperti ku?" kata nya dengan senang.

"tidak, kita sedikit berbeda dari asal tapi di saat yang sama kita juga sama, pergilah wahai adiku, aku dan kakaku akan mengurus mereka sebentar" katanya dengan wajah senyumnya.

'Jadi mereka bertiga bersaudara _princess,Eclipse_ dan _spirit_ baru ini' katu ku geram, bahkan monster saja memiliki keluarga, tapi itu tetap tidak akan mengubahku dalam menilai para _spirit_ itu jahat.

 _Princess_ sudah pergi dari lokasi dan beberapa dari tim mencoba mengikuti nya tapi salah satu dari kami tertembak oleh salah satu projectile tidak terlihat yang di duga berasal dari _Eclipse_ yang sudah mengeluarkan busur hitam nya.

lalu si _spirit_ emas ini menghampiri ku.

"Baiklah! Buatlah pertunjukan yang bagus, wahai gadis-gadis" kata nya menantang.

Kami semua pun segera siap kecuali aku yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah, salah satu tim medic mencoba merebutku dengan kecepatan penuh tapi mereka membiarkannya, apa mereka sebegitu bodoh nya? Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku selagi ada kesempatan?.

 **Berakhir! Terima kasih karna mau membaca hingga akhir, ini adalah chapter dengan kata terbanyak yang pernah kubuat, tentang nama Hakuno, itu bukan berarti gue namain namanya gara2 gerhana kemaren, itu emang dah w pikirin sebelum tuh fenomena terkenal.**

 **Dan berikut adalah daftar parameter** _**spirit**_ **yang ada di cerita ini termasuk Hakuno dan Hakua**

 **Spirit: No name**  
 **Nickname: Princess**  
 **Level bahaya: AAA**  
 **Gempa luar Angkasa: B**  
 **Spirit Astral Dress (Adonai Melek): AAA**  
 **Malaikat (Sandalphon): AAA**  
 **Elemen: Gravity dan Energy**  
 **Tipe Senjata: Pedang besar**

 **Spirit: Unknown**  
 **Nickname: Eclipse**  
 **Level bahaya: AA**  
 **Gempa Luar Angkasa: Unknown**  
 **Spirit Astral Dress (Holy Shroud): A**  
 **Malaikat (Unknown):-**  
 **Elemen: Metal**  
 **Tipe senjata: Variant wielder(Pedang kembar,panah, dll)**

 **Spirit: Unknown**  
 **Nickname: belum diterapkan**  
 **Level bahaya: S**  
 **Gempa Luar Angkasa: Unknown**  
 **Spirit Astral Dress(Kishar): SS**  
 **Malaikat(Unknown):-**  
 **Elemen: Metal**  
 **Tipe senjata: Variant Wielder(semua kategori senjata)**

 **Stats ini hanya sementara dan akan berubah sepanjang cerita, dan terima kasih.**

 **Ini Raygha sampai jumpa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raygha: Salam lagi semua jumpa lagi dengan saya yang tadi nya babak belur ma Gilgamesh.**

 **Ha** **kuno: Memang tadi ada apa? Kayanya seru.**

 **Rayha: Oh! Kau sebelumnya lagi sibuk kerja ya?**

 **Hakuno: iya nih, bahkan tadi lagi ada sale besar besaran, banyak yang dateng, malah ada si botak pake baju kuning dengan jubah putih rebutan ma ibu2 di sana.**

 **Rayha: kya nya w tau tuh orang, tar w kirim dia ke fanfic lain dan ngomong2 terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk Aokishi dan kaisar dynasty, meskipun hanya kalian doank yang review, itu sudah membuktikan kalo cerita ini benar2 dibaca oleh orang lain.**

 **Hakuno: Terima kasih karna mau membaca fanfic ini**

 **Raygha: Mari kita mulai cerita nya!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 4: Fate/Princess Part 3**

* * *

 **Tengu City**  
 **lubang bekas jatuhnya gempa luar angkasa**  
 **Flashback**  
 **Hakuno Pov**

Adik ku benar2 bersungguh-sungguh dalam hal ini, bahkan di Moon Cell pun dia tidak tahan melihat orang yang tak berdaya terutama anak kecil, dia pasti ingin menolongnya apapun caranya, apalagi kalau anak kecil plus imut, mungkin reaksi nya bagaikan 10 Rho Aias di satukan, dia akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi, di saat kami masih berada di Moon Cell, tepatnya sebelum kami di ganggu oleh BB dan masih di Tsukimihara, dia hampir terbunuh oleh Alice dan Caster nya. Karna dia bilang bahwa 'Keimutan adalah keadilan' dia tidak sanggup membunuh Alice yang hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana itu hidup.

Aku pun juga kasihan pada gadis kecil itu, di saat itu Hakuno masih bersama Berseker dan mengalahkan Alice dan Caster, meskipun dia sangat tidak tega membunuh anak kecil yang imut itu, dia tetap ingin menang dan berjanji pada ku untuk selamat dari sini bersama meskipun seharusnya tidak mungkin karna Moon Cell hanya memilih satu pasangan saja, semenjak saat itu dia menjadi _Siscon_ dan bersumpah jika dia selamat dari Moon Cell, dia akan menjadi pelindung bagi dia yang membutuh kan.

Tapi semua itu tidak jadi karena BB ikut campur di minggu ke lima dan membuat peraturan baru yang melenceng dari perang Cawan Suci yang asli dimana kami harus bertarung dan masuk ke kedalaman Moon Cell sampai ke _Core_ nya dan bertarung melawan BB dan antek2 nya yang disebut Alter Ego dan Elizabeth Barthory.

Alter Ego adalah diri BB yang lain, mereka sangat kuat, PassionLip lebih mirip ke Berseker dan tahan akan macam serangan fisik dan menjiwai Attribut M dari BB dengan cakar yang sangat besar dan oppai yang terlalu besar sehingga tali yang menutupinya seperti berteriak kesakitan menahan beban, bahkan Gilgamesh mengakuinya bahwa oppai nya sangat tidak mungkin namun tetap menyukainya.

Yang satu lagi bernama MeltLilith yang jauh lebih kuat dari Lip karena menggunakan cheat yang membuat nya tidak adil bahkan Gilgamesh sekalipun, dia menjiwai Attribut S dari BB dan menggunakan Kaki layaknya tombak berbentuk hak tinggi dan hampir tidak memakai apa2 dibagian bawah kecuali sedikit penutup yang terbuat dari metal dan senjata tersebut, memakai baju hitam seperti jacket yang sangat kepanjangan sampai tangan nya tertutup oleh lengan baju nya sendiri, berkat Shinji kami bisa mengalahkannya.

Mungkin Shinji sangat sombong dan menganggap lemah dan menjelek-jelekan yang lain, dia menunjukan bahwa dia bisa membalas budi dengan menolong ku mengorbankan dirinya dan tertusuk oleh kaki nya MeltLilith, namun dia sudah menanam sebuah program di tubuhnya yang membuat MeltLilith turun level sebanyak 100(A/N: yang ini w lupa nieh, tolong koreksi w bener ato enggak) dan membuat kami bisa mengalahkanya.

* * *

 **Tengu City  
Lubang bekas Gempa Luar Angkasa  
Hakuno Pov**

Panah _Hrunting_ ku tidak akan cukup untuk menghancurkan pertahanan statis itu, memang merepotkan tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus memakai lebih banyak mana untuk melakukan serangan beruntun dengan _Hrunting_ dan menhujani mereka dengan pedang hasil contruksi ku yang paling bagus di _Unlimited Blade Works_.

Tapi sebelum itu Aku mengaktifkan passive skill dari _Unlimited Blade Works_ dan menganalisa pedang laser yang di pakai para gadis beramor ketat ini, hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku bisa tau pedang itu terbuat dari apa berserta pembuat dan kisah nya.

Pedang nya bernama No Pain, pedang statis dengan energy Photon yang dikeraskan menggunakan consentrat cahaya, cukup untuk memotong besi layaknya kertas.

Berkat pedang nya, aku bisa mengetahui nama2 perlengkapan yang lain seperti armornya .

Nama nya adalah CR-Unit, dan pertahanan statis itu di sebut Realizer: Protect, baju itu membuat mereka memiliki kekuatan super mirip seperti reinforce ku tergantung dari batas tubuh mereka sendiri, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya memiliki kekuatan sepantar Servant class Assasin atau sedikit lebih baik, terutama Hassan-i-Sabbah, tapi gadis putih itu memiliki fisik yang cukup hebat dan mampu menghindar dan menahan serangan dari Servant yang melebihi manusia yang terlatih sekalipun, Tapi _Gate of Babylon_ memiliki level sendiri, bahkan Servant akan kesusahan menghindar atau menahan nya dan akhirnya melukai gadis itu.

Kami memutuskan untuk membiarkanya di obati karna kami tidak ingin membunuh siapapun disini, mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa menyerang _Spirit_ dan kami mengerti akan hal itu.

Namun, kami tidak setuju jika _Spirit_ dibinasakan begitu saja karna si ungu yang mereka panggil _Princess_ itu tidak bermaksud menghancurkan manusia dengan Gempa Luar Angkasa, sebenarnya Gempa Luar Angkasa itu hanyalah transportasi antar dunia lain, setelah melihat Hakua dan aku yang sama2 berada di lubang bekas jatuh nya, aku pun yakin akan teori ini, AI yang membuat kan tubuh asli kami mengirim kami melewati Gempa Luar Angkasa juga, dan Gempa Luar Angkasa _Princess_ lah yang membuat kami berada disini.

* * *

 **Tengu City  
Di langit-langit Tempat berseteru  
Ryouko Pov**

Origami tersungkur, dengan jatuh nya ace kami, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat sulit, mungkin ini pertama kalinya para _spirit_ itu melukai personil kami secara serius, lagipula apa-apaan itu? Senjata yang di keluarkan _spirit_ emas itu mampu menembus _Protect_ dengan mudah.

Untuk sementara ini, Origami akan dibawa ke markas untuk diobati, luka nya sangat serius dan tidak bisa di obati hanya dengan _Realizer: Medical_ biasa, ini mungkin kedua kali nya kami menghadapi 2 _spirit_ secara bersamaan, bahkan yang sebelumnya saja kami tidak berhasil, cukup…jika hanya memikirkanya saja masalah tidak akan kelar! Kami harus menyusun strategi.

"Tim B dan C fokus kan _Auldist_ kalian ke _spirit_ emas dan tim A kemari! Ada yang ingin ku diskusikan." Kata ku memerintah.

Masing2 dari regu berjumlah 5 orang, namun tim A hanya 4 orang karna Origami sedang mundur dan Tim D bertugas untuk backup dan 2 diantaranya sedang mengantar Origami Pulang, aku akan menyusun strategi untuk melawan _Eclipse_ terlebih dahulu.

Menurut laporan Origami, _Eclipse_ memiliki panah aneh yang berbentuk tidak biasa dengan busur hitam legam yang jika ditembakan mampu untuk menghancurkan _Protect_ kami dengan mudah, dikatakan bahwa tembakanya meleset, jika mengenainya aku tidak berani bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan hanya meleset pun tetap saja mampu menghancurkan _Protect_ kami dan tersetrum oleh energy yang dilontar kan panah itu dan untuk jarak dekat, dia memakai pedang kembar yang kemungkinan adalah malaikatnya, dan dikatakan dia juga hebat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Dan ketika aku masih memikirkan hal-hal untuk pembuatan rencana, tiba2 si _Eclipse_ menciptakan puluhan pedang di langit2, dan menembakanya layaknya hujan panah, Lontaranya sangat cepat sehingga kami kesusahan menghindarinya, berbeda dengan _spirit_ emas, pedang ini tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan _Protect_ kami dalam sekali coba, namun _Protect_ kami dihancurkan ketika puluhan pedang nya mendarat di _Protect_ kami, Pedang nya sangat banyak sekali berterbangan kearah kami dan ketika aku melihat _si pelontar pedang_ ini, dia hanya berdiri disana tak bergeming sedikit pun,namun pedang nya terus bermunculan tiada habisnya, mungkin sekarang sudah ratusan pedang yang Dia lontarkan.

Dia dapat melontar kan pedang2 sepersekian detik bagaikan peluru yang menghujani kami dan beberapa diantaranya ada panah merah yang ditembakan sendiri dengan busurnya _Eclipse_ sendiri,ketika _Protect_ nya hancur oleh serbuan pedang nya, Panah itu mengenai salah satu personil kami tepat di daerah vital mereka seperti kepala dan jantung, masing2 dari personil kami mulai berjatuhan dan memakan korban sekiranya 5 orang, aku pun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Jika pengamatan ku benar, dia _spirit_ bertipe jarak jauh, satu2 nya jalan adalah melawan nya adalah dari jarak dekat, aku harus bisa melawanya dengan adu pedang.

Mungkin tehnik pedang ku masih kalah dengan Origami tapi aku tidak buruk2 amat, sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul.

 _"Baiklah semua ini rencananya"_

* * *

 _ **Tengu city  
Lubang Gempa Luar Angkasa  
Hakuno Pov**_

 _Adiku hanya berdiri disana sambil menikmati pemandangan para gadis itu yang kaget akan kekuatanku dan dia, aku memang meminta nya untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi, karna dia sepertinya tidak memiliki NP yang dikkhususkan untuk membuat mereka tertidur, aku menggunakan Hrunting untuk mencederai mereka di bagian vital, saat aku bilang mencederai, memang hanya mencederai mereka saja, aku memakaikan mantra Penidur, sebuah rangkaian mantra_ _Magecraft_ yang membuat korban tertidur selama beberapa hari, maksimal seminggu kecuali jika kucabut sendiri dari korbannya, mereka tidak bisa mencabutnya sendiri bahkan dengan tehnologi sekali pun, tapi akan berbeda cerita jika musuh bisa melakukan _magecraft_ yang lebih tinggi dari ku, contoh nya seseorang bernama Zelrech yang Archer kenal selama hidup nya.

 _Hrunting_ ku juga sudah ku modifikasi sebagai penghantar dari pada benda padat, dengan digabungkan dengan mantra _penidur_ , _Hrunting_ hanya akan menyerang roh mereka namun terlihat seperti menembus daging mereka.

Prajuirit yang tersisa menyerang Hakua dengan senjata yang disebut _Auldist_ , dan menghujani Hakua dengan ganasnya, namun, Hakua dilindungi oleh Cermin yang mampu menahan tembakan beruntun _Auldist_ itu dengan mudahnya, sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan Hakua, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Di saat aku sudah mengkontruksi pedang baru di langit2 untuk ku tembakan, tiba2 ada hawa pembunuh yang kuat berada di belakang, untung saja _Eye of the mind (false)_ Archer menyelamatkan ku dari tebasan tiba2 di belakangku, dan ternyata dia adalah Kapten dari pasukan AST, Kusakabe Ryouko, bagaimana aku tahu namanya? Itu berkat _Analisis Contruct_ dari UBW ku.

"Menyerang ku dari belakang ya? Kau masih kurang berpengalaman jika ingin membunuh seseorang secara diam2, setidaknya kau harus menyembunyikan hawa pembunuh mu dulu sebelum menyerang, Kusakabe Ryouko" kata ku dengan senyum.

Dia terlihat kaget bahkan 3 orang dibelakangnya pun kebingungan, mungkin karna aku main nyebut namanya "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Tapi itu tidak penting, semua! Buat formasi Pyramid!" kata Ryouko sambil menoleh kebelakang, jadi aku benar kan?.

3 dari mereka mengelilingi ku di daratan dan satu lagi berjaga diatas seperti bentuk pyramid agar aku tidak bisa lari dari sudut manapun, taktik yang lumayan, tapi belum cukup, sepertinya Hakua sejak tadi memperhatikanku sambil menahan tembakan beruntun dari tim sebelah sana, aku harus segera menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat.

Aku mengucapkan "Trace On!" dan memanggil 2 pasang pedang yang sudah tidak asing lagi dan menyerang salah satu dari mereka, dia berhasil menahan satu serangan ku namun dengan cepat aku langsung menuju ke sudut lain di sisi kiri nya dan menusuknya dengan Kansho, dia pun hanya hampir menghindari nya.

Merasakan ada yang akan menebas ku dari belakang, secara sigap aku langsung menebas siapapun yang berada di belakang, dan ternyata dia adalah Ryouko dan tebasan asal2an ku mengenai tebasan diam2 nya.

Kami berdua beradu pedang, suara dentingan pedang bisa terdengar karna adu pedang ku dengan Ryouko, sepertinya 2 yang lain dan yang diatas mencari celah untuk menyerangku, tapi cukup, aku tidak perlu mengulur waktu lagi, aku akan selesaikan ini segera.

Aku melakukan teleport ke langit2 dan sekali lagi melakukan "Trace On!" aku menghilangkan Kansho dan Byakuya dan menggantinya dengan _Busur tak bernama_ dan menyiapkan _Hrunting,_ alasan kenapa aku selalu menggunakan _Hrunting_ adalah karna dia sangat gampang untuk di kontruksi dan mudah dipakai, dibandingkan Caladbolg yang kontruksi nya lebih rumit, lagipula jika aku menggunakan Caladbolg, mereka bisa terluka.

Aku menembakan _Hrunting_ berkali2 kepada masing2 musuhku sampai _Protect_ mereka retak, yang aku tembakan adalah _Hrunting_ special dengan mantra energy pelemah, bahkan jika di gunakan berkali2 melawan tameng Aegis, _Hrunting_ special ini mampu menembus nya, sayang nya _Protect_ mereka tidak sekuat Aegis, dengan 5 tembakan sudah membuat retakan di luar, inilah yang kubutuhkan.

Dengan cepat aku membidik mereka berempat dengan 4 _Hrunting_ di panahku, _Protect_ mereka tertembus mengenai 3 dari mereka sementara Ryouko berhasil menangkisnya, jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa menangkis _Hrunting_ , padahal kecepatanya mencapai 10 mach, mungkin dia memprediksi arah lintasan panah ku sehingga dia sempat menangkisnya.

Tanpa buang2 waktu aku menggunakan "Trace on" untuk menggunakan Kansho dan Byakuya lagi untuk pertarungan jarak dekat, _Protect_ Ryouko mulai beregenerasi, 'jika tidak cepat2, _protect_ nya akan kembali lagi' kata ku dalam hati, aku berlari menggunakan kaki yang sudah ku Reinforce, Kansho dan Byakuya terlalu pendek, jika begini terus _Protect_ nya akan menutupnya lagi dan aku harus menembusnya lagi, tapi itu akan sangat sulit karna Ryouko sudah tau gerak gerik ku, dia akan menjaga jarak terlebih dahulu dan menyerang ku di saat _Protect_ nya sudah pulih.

"Trace: Overedge!" tehnik ini mebuat Kansho dan Byakuya menjadi panjang dengan sedikit duri di di bagian bawah depan pedang, aku mencapai lubang bekas retakan _Protect_ nya dengan kansho dan selanjutnya disusul dengan Byakuya ku dan membelek _Protect_ nya lagi, Ryouko mulai mengibaskan pedang nya ke kiri dan aku menangkis No Pain nya dengan Byakuya hingga pedang itu terpental dan akhirnya aku bisa menusuk nya tepat di jantung.

Tentu saja, Kansho dan Byakuya ku juga sudah ku modifikasi agar tidak menembus daging melainkan roh nya (Karena hanya daging, CR-Unit nya tetap rusak).

Huh….pertarungan yang sengit, jika aku lengah sedikit saja, bisa2 aku yang tertusuk.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
Tempat yang sama  
Hakua Pov**

Hah….sampai kapan aku harus begini? Faker-nii lama sekali, jika itu aku, aku bisa menghabisi mereka dengan waktu sedikit, aku juga bisa menghajar gadis2 terbang ini, Tapi Faker-nii bilang jangan membunuhnya.

*10 menit kemudian*

Akhirnya dia selesai disana, dan dia sendang menuju kemari, tunggu sebentar? Seperti nya aku tau alat apa yang bisa menyelesaikan konflik ini, aduh kenapa ga dari tadi sih.

"Hakua, serahkan padaku, kau bisa membantu ku menghancurkan _Protect_ mereka, sisanya aku akan membuat mereka tertidur" kata kakakku yang sudah berdiri di belakang ku, berlindung sementara dari serangan senjata yang mirip mini-gun itu, _Protect?_ Oh mungkin itu yang membuat mereka terlindungi.

"Itu tidak perlu, Ratu punya cara nya sendiri agar mereka mau menuruti titah ku, Faker-nii, urus lah mereka yang mencoba mendekati ku, aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, dan coba butakan mata mereka sementara, aku ingin mengambil salah satu harta dulu." Kata ku memerintah, dia mengangguk dan menyiapkan busur hitamnya.

lalu dia mengucapkan "Trace on" dan munculah pedang dengan bentuk seperti bor, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Caladbolg, bahkan Gilgamesh punya versi purwabentuk nya, dia mengucapkan "Trace: Alteration" dan Caladbolg itu pun berubah menjadi ramping seperti panah dan kakakku sudah siap membidik.

tapi dia malah membidik tanah 10 meter dari tempat kami berdua berdiri, jangan2? Dia ingin menggunakan asap sebagai pembuta nya?

"Putarlah inti ku….Caladbolg!" panah itu melesat menuju tanah dan menghasilkan ledakan yang sangat besar dan cukup untuk menghancurkan satu rumah sedang, api nya berkobar hingga langit2 dan menghasilkan asap yang sangat tebal.

"Sekarang Hakua!" kata kakakku.

Aku pun mencari-cari harta yang aku maksudkan, sial! Banyak sekali, bagaimana bisa Gilgamesh mengambil barang yang ingin dia ambil dengan mudah? Aku belum terbiasa dengan _Gate of Babylon,_ meskipun aku sudah mendapat pengetahuanya, tanpa praktek, tentu saja aku tetap kaku.

"e…Millenium eye? Bukan, Topeng Loki? Bukan, Alat masak legendaris? Bukan, Cawan suci? Bukan, sendok sup abad ke 20? Bukan, Keris mpu gandring? Bukan!" Aku terus mencari dan mencari di potal emas yang kubuat ini, tapi tidak menemukanya juga, "Hakua! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lah, mereka mulai curiga dan menuju kemari" kata kakakku berteriak.

"Iya-iya! Ini juga lagi di cariin, ah! Ketemu juga, minggirlah Faker-Nii, dan tutuplah telinga mu atau menjauh dari sini." Kata ku tersenyum sambil membawa barang nya di tangan ku, dengan sigap kakakku mengangguk dan berteleport.

"Baiklah! Karna kalian tidak ingin mendengar perintah Ratu dan pergi dari sini seharusnya kalian di hukum, tapi karna mood ku sedang cukup bagus, kalian hanya akan menerima ini" sambil menunjukan benda yang kumaksud.

Mereka langsung menembaki ku lagi karna takut akan ancaman benda yang kumaksud ini, benda ini adalah _Kotak pengetahuan_ , warna nya emas, dan memiliki lambang berbentuk Kristal berwarna merah di setiap sisinya, Gilgamesh memperolehnya dari Ilmuwan kuno yang ahli dalam pembuatan tehnologi kuno seperti golem, tentu saja _Monolith of Babylon_ melindungiku secara otomatis dari peluru mereka.

Aku menekan setiap sisi tombol dikotak ini yang berbentuk seperti Kristal itu, dan keluar lah hologram seperti tulisan-tulisan kuno dalam bahasa Sumerian, untungnya aku bisa membacanya berkat pengetahuan Gilgamesh yang diturunkan kepada ku, di saat aku sudah menekan salah satu kalimat di hologram tersebut seperti gadget, tulisan itu masuk lagi ke kotak dan aku arahkan ke mereka.

"Dengarlah! Lantunan lagu dari mahluk mistis jaman dulu, _Siren song!"_ kata ku berteriak sambil tersenyum, _kotak pengetahuan_ dapat menyimpan artikel, musik, dan bahkan gambar dan kali ini aku menyalakan musik dari bangsa _Siren_ yang dikenal dapat menghipnotis musuh nya hanya dengan suara, bahkan bisa sampai membunuhnya jika dosis nya di tambahkan, kali ini aku menggunakan lagu yang membuat mereka tertidur.

*SFX: LAAAAAA*

Suara lagunya dapat di dengar dalam radius 4 kilo meter dan cukup untuk di dengar oleh mereka, dan ngomong2 Suara ini tidak berpengaruh pada ku karna kalung yang digunakan Gilgamesh dan sekarang aku, yang berada di balik armor ini mampu melindungi ku dari ilusi kelas menengah kebawah.

Mereka tertidur seketika dan jatuh kebawah dari ketinggian, aku menggunakan _Gate of Babylon_ untuk melontarkan kasur, sofa, dan berbagai macam bantal yang sangat empuk agar mereka semua tidak kesakitan jika terjatuh, aku manaruh kotak ini kembali ke brankas ku dan tertawa, tertawa ku seperti putri bangsawan.

"Oh~hoho, lihatlah Faker-Nii, aku bisa membuat mereka tertidur lebih cepat kan? Seharusnya kau membiarkan ku melakukanya dibandingkan cara mu yang ribet, dan juga jangan seenaknya bertingkah seperti kau yang mengatur, Aku lah Aturan tersebut, Oh~hoh-" di saat aku tertawa lagi, kakak ku datang memakai teleportnya dan membuat ku bersuara "Hwaaa!" , kaget karna dia muncul tepat di depan wajah ku, aku pun secara reflek menamparnya dan dia tempental sejauh 2 meter.

"Aduh! Kok di tampar!? Salah ku apa?" kata dia kaget dan mata nya terbuka lebar karna shock.

"Mo….jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu dong! Untung itu hanya tangan ku, bagaimana jika aku sedang memegang senjata?" Kata ku kesal dan wajah ku memerah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sebelum bala bantuan mereka datang, pegang tangan ku!" kata kakakku mengulurkan tangan.

"Tidak usah, aku punya cara yang lebih baik lagi" kata ku sambil menjentikan jari *Click* di saat suara jentikan jaru ku terdengar, sebuah portal emas yang cukup besar yang muat untuk manusia muncul di belakang ku "kita akan tinggal di dalam gudang harta Gilgamesh untuk sementara, mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan kita karna Dimensi _Gate of Babylon_ dan dunia nyata berbeda, ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan lari entah kemana sambil teleport, dan nyatanya, teleport itu tidak enak, aku bahkan hampir pusing saat kita teleport bareng tadi" kata ku sambil menghela nafas.

Kakakku ku pun tersenyum menahan ketawa dan aku pun siap menampar nya lagi namun dia bilang "iya-iya aku mengerti, baiklah aku ikuti cara mu" kata kakakku ku sambil mengangguk dan menyilangkan tangan nya.

Kami berdua pun masuk kedalam portal dan menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
15.000 meter diatas permukaan  
Shido Pov**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi aneh tentang seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, setelah terbangun aku melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan yang ternyata adalah senter, aku pun langsung terbangun kaget dan mencoba mangatur nafas, dan perempuan yang menyinari ku dengan senter tadi berkata.

"Kau sudah sadar?" kata perempuan berambut putih abu2 ini dengan boneka beruang aneh di kantongnya.

"Si..si..siapa kau?" kataku panic dan kebingungan.

"Disini aku petugas penganalisa yang bertugas, Murasame Reine, tenang saja, meskipun aku tidak punya izin, kalau hanya pengobatan mendasar aku masih bisa" kata nya dengan nada monotone tanpa ekspresi yang mengingatkan ku pada Tobiichi Origami.

'Malah ga lega karna dia bilang gitu' kata ku dalam hati.

"Um…Ini dimana?" kata ku melihat sekitar, terlihat banyak sekali tehnologi canggih dan seluruh tembok nya seperti di buat dengan baja.

"Tempat perawatan Fraxinus, kami membawamu ketika kau pingsan" kata nya menjelaskan.

"Fraxi….? Pingsan….? Oh ya benar, aku terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan" di saat aku mengingat-ngingat kenapa aku bisa berada disana aku kaget karna aku melupakan hal yang paling penting.

"Kotori! Adikku! Aku sedang mencari adikku, dia masih ada di restoran family dan bukan di penampungan lalu-" aku dihentikan oleh Reine dan berkata "Tenanglah, dia baik2 saja" kata nya dengan tenang.

"Eh? Hah?" kata ku heran, bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau adikku baik2 saja? Apa Fraxinus ini nama dari salah satu penampunganya? Jika iya maka baguslah, di saat aku berasumsi seperti itu, Reine berbicara lagi.

"Kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi bukan aku yang akan menjelaskanya, jika ingin tau lebih banyak lagi sebaiknya kau bertemu komandan secara langsung" kata Reine menegaskan.

Aku pun mengangguk dan segera berdiri, Reine pun menunjukan jalan.

Setelah beberapa menit dari ruang perawatan, kami sampai di ruang pusat, disaat kami akan masuk, pintunya terbuka sendiri dan didepan nya ada laki2 yang cukup tampan berambut kuning panjang hingga sepundak lebih dan memakai jas berwarna putih dengan dasi putih memiliki postur tegap dan terlihat berwibawa.

"Salam kenal, Aku adalah wakil komandan disini, Kannazuki Kyohei, senang berkenalan dengan mu" Wakil komandan? Ini penampungan kan? Kenapa rasanya aku seperti di pangkalan militer?

Dia member hormat layaknya seorang maid, aku pun melihat-lihat sekitar, dan betapa kagetnya, aku melihat Kotori dengan baju rapih memakai dasi hitam merah, dan baju yang dijadikan jubah di pundak nya sambil memegang lollipop tersenyum sambil melihat kearahku.

"Kotori?" kata ku mencoba mengkonfirmasi, habis…dia terlihat berbeda dari segi penampilan maupun aura yang dia pancarkan.

"kau diterima disini, selamat datang di Ratatoskr" kata Kotori dengan nada memerintah dan mengemut lollipop nya lagi.

"Baiklah, dia ini adalah monster yang dipanggil _Spirit_ tapi kami kehilangan jejak nya karna _Spirit_ yang lain mencoba membantunya, dan yang disana itu-" sambil menunjukan video tentang 3 orang termasuk perempuan yang tadi aku temui, aku pun bilang "Tunggu-tunggu bentar" dan mematahkan apapun yang sedang Kotori bicarakan ini dari tadi.

"Apa sih? Aku sudah mau menjelaskanya secara rinci, seharusnya kau diam dan menunjukan rasa hormat, sekarang juga kau bisa menjilat kaki ku untuk minta maaf" kata nya dengan nada agak kesal namun mengejek, aku pun bingung harus berkata apa, 'dia Kotori bukan sih' kata ku dalam hati bingung.

"Oh! Benarkah!" kata si Wakil komandan yang aku lupa namanya siapa.

"Bukan kau!" Kotori memukul nya tepat di bawah rusuk atas perut.

"Terima kasih banyak~" dia terjatuh dari tangga podium tempat aku, Kotori dan Reine berada.

"Kau Kotori kan?" kata ku tidak percaya kalau Kotori yang imut berubah menjadi sadistic yang kasar.

"Ara? Kau sudah lupa dengan wajah adikmu? Shido" kata nya menunjuk-nunjuk ku dengan Lolipop nya dengan wajah meledek, aku pun kaget saat dia memanggil ku dengan nama dan bukanya Onii-chan yang selama ini kudengar.

"Aku tau kau memiliki ingatan buruk tapi tak kusangka sampai segini, mungkin sebaiknya kau kutaruh dipanti jompo saja" kata dia semangkin mengejek lagi, perubahan macam apa ini? Aku pun tidak bisa berkata banyak, sudahlah aku kesampingkan hal itu dan menanyakan hal yang lebih penting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan ini dimana? Lalu-" kata ku bertanya tapi langsung di hentikan.

" iya-iya, detail nya nanti saja, tapi yang satu ini harus kau mengerti

Pertama: dia adalah _spirit,_ keberadaan yang bukan dari dunia ini, dan ini adalah kedatanganya yang kedua dan meledakan sekitar dalam radius setengah mil." Kata nya menjelaskan dengan sangat cepat sambil menunjuk ke layar dimana gadis berzirah ungu itu yang berada ditengah lubang.

"Meledakan?" apa maksudnya dia yang menghasilkan ledakan seperti itu? Bagaimana caranya?

"Palamu kosong ya? Dengan kata lain dialah penyebab gempa luar angkasa, setiap _Spirit_ datang kemari pasti mengakibatkan gempa luar angkasa" kata nya menjelaskan.

Dia yang menyebabkan ini? Memang sangat tidak bisa di percaya, tapi setelah bertemu denganya langsung, aku pun jadi percaya.

"Kedua: mereka adalah AST, Anti Spirit Team, ketika _Spirit_ datang, mereka juga akan datang dan menghabisi nya, kata kasarnya dibunuh"

"Dibunuh?" kataku, kaget mendengarnya, aku pun ingat kalau dia katanya ingin dibunuh bersama dengan kakaknya yang sebelumnya bersamanya, dia dibawa oleh sosok lain yang sangat cepat dan menghilang.

Ah aku ingat, aku terhempas dari gempa luar angkasa sebelumnya, lalu saat dia bertarung dengan Origami, aku melihat sosok merah hitam di depan ku, siapa dia?

"Ketiga: ada satu cara lain selain yang dilakukan AST, dan cara ini membutuhkan bantuanmu." Katanya sambil melihat kearah ku.

"Bantuanku?" kataku bingung, memangnya aku bisa membantu dengan cara apa?

"Mulai besok kau akan segera berlatih, aku akan urus dokumen dan pesiapanya, besok sekolah lah seperti bias-" aku langsung memotong pembicaraanya "tu-tunggu dlu, latihan apa nanti? Ngomong2 memang nya aku bisa apa disini?" kata ku menjelaskan.

Kotori langsung menginjak kaki kanan si wakil komandan yang baru saja bangkit setelah dipukul dan akhirnya dia tersungkur lagi, mungkin untuk meredekan amarahnya?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pendapatmu, aku hanya ingin mendengar 'ya' " kata Kotori menjelaskan.

"Sebelum itu Kotori, siapa sosok yang membawa kakak _spirit_ itu, apa kau tau?" kata ku bertanya.

"Kakak? Entahlah apa yang kau maksud tapi apa dia berbaju merah dan hitam dengan rambut putih?" kata Kotori bertanya kembali.

"Bukan, itu adalah sosok yang membawa kakak nya _Spirit_ itu" kata ku menjelaskan.

"Hoh…Jadi _Princess_ memiliki saudara? Dan _Eclipse_ juga memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini? Pantas saja dia mencoba melindungi _Princess_ dengan menjatuhkan 5 AST kemarin lusa, dan yang emas itu kemungkinan kakak yang dia maksud karena dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia kakaknya, Reine! Tolong perbaharui data tentang _Spirit_ emas ini, kita beri dia panggilan _Queen,_ aku yakin DEM juga akan memanggilnya begitu juga" Kata Kotori menunjuk Reine dengan Lolipop nya.

"Dimengerti" kata Reine pergi ke posnya yang ada tepat di bawah podium.

" _Princess_? _Eclipse? Queen?_ Apa itu?" kata ku bertanya lagi.

"Hah… apa kau selalu bertanya seperti ini? Yah sudahlah akan aku jelaskan lagi, sebelumnya _Princess_ sedang bertarung dengan AST namun di tolong oleh 2 _Spirit_ dari luar, dia adalah _Eclipse_ dan _Queen_ , dan ngomong2 yang menolong mu pertama setelah kau pingsan adalah _Eclipse,_ dia menciptakan tameng yang cukup untuk menahan tabrakan ledakan dari aduan anggota AST dan _Princess_ dan menyelamatkan mu sebelum kami membawamu kemari" kata Kotori menjelaskan.

Jadi begitu, _spirit_ bernama _Eclipse_ ini menyelamatkan ku saat aku pingsan, apa dia disana juga bermaksud menyelamatkan _Princess?_ Aku tidak berani menduga-duga sekarang, untuk sekarang aku hanya akan mengikuti apa yang Kotori perintahkan.

"Ngomong2 kenapa kau bisa berada di luar? Kau ingin mati?" kata Kotori bertanya dengan wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Aku mencari mu tau! Katamu aku harus datang bahkan jika gempa luar angkasa terjadi" kataku berteriak karna kesal dan panic.

"Memang sih aku bilang begitu, tapi masa iya kau menurutinya?" katanya dengan mengejek lagi.

"Aku harus! Habis hape mu tidak bergerak dari restoran saat kulihat dari GPS" kata ku sekarang rada kesal.

"Hape? Oh! Kau menggunakanya? Sebenarnya kita ada tepat diatas restoran itu" aku hanya bisa bengong dan berkata "hah?" setelah mendengar ucapan nya itu, diatas? Memangnya kita berada di mana? Bukanya sekarang kita ada di penampungan.

"Nyalakan Filternya" kata Kotori memerintah Reine.

Seluruh ruangan seperti menghilang dan membuatku kaget, aku melihat kebawah, aku bisa melihat kota dari sini bagaikan sedang terbang dilangit, jadi kita sedang tidak ada di penampungan?

"Kita berada 15.000 meter di atas permukaan, Kapal melayang Fraxinus" kata Kotori menjelaskan.

Aku pun tidak bisa berkata apa2 lagi, tenyata selama ini aku berada di kapal, dengan begitu perkenalan sudah selesai dan aku kembali ke permukaan, dan esok harinya.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
SMA Raizen  
Shido Pov**

Aku pun bersekolah seperti biasa dan mencoba melupakan sejenak tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin, oh ya, kata nya kita kedatangan guru baru, kira2 siapa ya?

"Ano…kita kedatangan guru baru loh" kata Tama-sensei bersama guru yang wajah nya sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Namaku Murasame Reine, aku guru fisika, salam kena-" dia tiba2 pingsan setelah perkenalan diri, kenapa dia ada disini? Apa ada semacam misi sehingga dia mengajar disini? Semakin banyak aku berpikir semangkin soak kepalaku, lebih baik tidak usah di pikirkan.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
SMA Raizen  
Shido Pov**

Aku dipanggil oleh Reine dan menuju ruang fisika, saat aku masuk, banyak sekali tehnologi yang sebelumnya tidak ada disini, aku pun melihat Kotori dengan baju sekolahnya disini, apa yang dilakukan anak ini?

"Kenapa tiba2 kau menjadi guru disini? Apa maksudnya ini? Petugas analisa Murasame?" kataku dengan nada terganggu.

"Panggil saja aku Reine, Shintarou" kata nya dengan nada malas, tunggu dlu? Shintarou?

"Tidak, namaku Shido"

"Begitu ya? Maaf Shin" dia salah lagi!?

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Bukan itu yang ku sebut!" kata ku kesal.

"Karna kita akan selalu bertemu jadi akan lebih baik jika memakai nama panggilan" kata nya sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk nya.

"Coba pikirkan, seharusnya itu tidak masalahkan? Dasar kutu air" kata Kotori sambil menunjuk ku dengan lollipop dengan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"ngomong2 kenapa kau disini? Gak sekolah?" kata ku penasaran.

"Udah minta ijin kok" kata nya membalas.

Setelah itu dia mengayunkan kakinya selagi menunggu respon ku, karna akan lama sebaiknya langsung keintinya.

"Jadi…Apa yang kalian inginkan? Tolong jelaskan semuanya" kata ku dengan nada malas.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah mencoba aplikasi ini" kata nya menunjuk ke computer "Reine, nyalakan"

Reine pun sedang membuka sebuah aplikasi dan yang kulihat adalah semacam simulasi kencan, tunggu dlu ini kan game yang mirip dengan yang Tonomachi mainin, aku disuruh main game ini?

"Ini gamenya Tonomachi kan?" kataku bertanya.

"Bukan lah! Lihat lah baik2" kata Kotori menunjuk.

" 'My little shido?' " ya elah game ini make nama ku? Jadi inikah latihan yang dimaksud?

"Kau harus menguasainya sampai besok, ini sangat diperlukan untuk operasi kita nanti, jadi berjuanglah Shido" kata Kotori tersenyum.

Yang bener aja! Disuruh main game kencan dan malah sampai besok suruh selesain lagi.

* * *

 **Tengu city  
Di sebuah tempat di puing2 reruntuhan gedung  
Rekap  
3** **rd** **Pov**

"Si Kishinami bersaudara itu, kenapa dia tidak menghabisi _Spirit_ itu saja? Dan kenapa malah menolongnya? Apa dia lupa tentang misi yang dikirim oleh Nya?" Kata suara dari kejauhan sambil mengamati tempat Kishinami bersaudara berseteru dengan AST.

"Hmm…Yah sudahlah, rupanya si jenius inilah yang kan mendapatkanya pertama kali, aku tidak akan kalah dengan mereka lagi, terutama si Hakuno" kata sosok itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 **Yap cukup sampai disini saja, Terima kasih karna mau membaca sampai sini, kayanya ada sosok baru ini? Coba tebak siapa, tapi kayanya gampang deh bagi fans Nasuverse.**

 **Dan ini adalah**

 _ **Spirit**_ **stats minggu ini.**

 **Spirit: No Name**  
 **Nickname: Princess**  
 **Level Ancaman: AAA**  
 **Gempa Luar Angkasa: B**  
 **Spirit Astral Dress (Adonai Melek): AAA**  
 **Malaikat(Sandalphon): AAA**  
 **Elemen: Gravity dan Mana**  
 **Tipe Senjata: Broad Sword(Pedang besar)**

 **Spirit: Unknown**  
 **Nickname: Eclipse**  
 **Level Ancaman: AA**  
 **Gempa Luar Angkasa: Unknown**  
 **Spirit Astral Dress (Holy Shroud): A**  
 **Malaikat (Unknown):-**  
 **Elemen: Metal**  
 **Tipe senjata: Variant wielder(Pedang kembar,panah, dll)**

 **Spirit: Unknown**  
 **Nickname: belum diterapkan**  
 **Level Ancaman: S**  
 **Gempa Luar Angkasa: Unknown**  
 **Spirit Astral Dress (Kishar): SS**  
 **Malaikat(Unknown):-**  
 **Elemen: Metal dan suara (berkat kejadian tadi)**  
 **Tipe senjata: Variant Wielder(semua kategori senjata)**

 **Terima kasih, ini Raygha, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
